Fluffy and Who?
by Taruchi
Summary: Chapter 16: Kagome goes through some changes.. Inuyasha and changes in his group.. Has someone become soft? O.o
1. Author's Note

Author Note:

I didn't really want to put a Author's note in as a chapter but certain things came up and I guess I should address them.

Problem 1) For those who like Long chapters- The chapters do get long. I was just trying to get you guys interested.

Problem 2) Someone Reviewed about not stating the pairings truth be told! I don't know the pairings thorough out the whole story but if I had to guess I would have to say Sess/Kag Inu/Kik and Mir/San But they can change. Sorry for the misinformation and not saying so earlier. (thank you for pointing out)

As for any other mistakes or anything else you find wrong with my story please feel free to review the information to me. I will try to remedy the problem if I can with out altering the story. That is all for now. :P 

If you still object to my story then don't read but if you are in the least bit curious read on. Both flames and good reviews are accepted.

-Taruchi


	2. The begining

The beginning and the scent

Inuyasha caught the scent that atomically sent him fling in the direction of the source. The rest of the group stood shocked at how fast the dog demon dashed away without a single word. Shippo relayed all he smelt was death and the forest as he searched the air for the unknown reason.

Miroku perplexed "So why would send him away in such a hurry?"

Shippo look to him, "I don't know but I want to find out!"

Kagome strongly agreed "So do I!"

Miroku look to the unanswered girl "Sango?"

Sango was already on Kirara and helping Kagome on "Houshi, Let's go." Signaling him towards her. 

Miroku quickly ran to them " Hai, Iko.(lets go)."

At that Miroku jumped on and Shippo followed suit settling on Kagome's lap and then they quickly took flight.

Sango petted Kirara " Kirara, follow Inuyasha's scent!" She nodded with a meow. 

A/N: sorry for the shortness just trying to catch you attention. 


	3. the scent

The scent

As they neared Inuyasha's scent Kirara got more threatening and dropped to the ground growling. Shippo to had noticed a strange feeling an hid behind Kirara. Kagome and Sango instantly yelled " Kirara! Shippo! What's wrong ?" Miroku had took this time to slide off Kirara. " There is a strong barrier here and has a lot of magic radiating off it!" He exclaimed throwing a ofukue(?) into the woods ahead of them. No sooner thrown did the paper catch fire and a bright pinkish white light emitted causing everyone to take a step back.

Kagome found a partial voice stumbling to find words. "Miroku…..what….how…….. did Inuyasha …go through it?" 

Sango answered her in a shy curious voice " I think so, Kagome: But Miroku how did he get through?"

Miroku sighed "This must be the place that made him run off."

Shippo still hidden piped in "IT IS! This place reeks of earth and death!"

Kagome gasped 'It cant be. Kikyo?' Miroku and Sango also caught the same thought, yet Sango was the first to speak. "Miroku, can it be……..?"

Miroku nodded dumbfounded. "Yes, that would explain the magic, Inuyasha running off and him being able to pass by it."

Shippo was confused now. "What are you talking about?"

Kagome stopped them from answering with her yells, " Miroku, Are you saying that Inuyasha is in there with the 'source' of this smell!" more a statement then question.

Miroku wearily answered. " I'm not fully certain, Kagome, but from the evidence, I'd have to say yes."

That was all needed to be said for Kagome to lose it. "YOU KNOW WHAT SHE"LL DO TO HIM IF WE DON'T HELP HIM!"

Sango now concerned for Inuyasha and Kagome look to the monk, " She's right, Miroku. We have to get through the barrier."

Shippo now had all the clues for his answer but his product to the equation shocked him to no ends. "Kikyo!?!?! Are you saying Inuyasha is in there with KIKYO!"

Miroku, Sango, and Kagome ignored him and moved to the edge of the barrier examining it. 

R&R

Thanks Taruchi


	4. the Barrier

The Barrier 

Last chapter-

Shippo now had all the clues for his answer but his product to the equation shocked him to no ends. "Kikyo!?!?! Are you saying Inuyasha is in there with KIKYO!"

Miroku, Sango, and Kagome ignored him and moved to the edge of the barrier examining it. 

___________________

Miroku hand reached out and touched Kikyo's barrier in curiosity. "This is definitely her magic. She must have drawn Inuyasha here and allowed him in." The Gils and Shippo screeched in unison. "WHAT?"

Kagome drew her hand close to the barrier as Miroku's hand was pushed back by the magic, yet with Kagome' s hand it simply pulsated with and here hand push through.

Sango hollered out " Kagome, NO , WHAT are YOU doing?"

Miroku moved to Sango's side stopping her from pulling Kagome away, "Sango ,stop, the barrier is accepting her"

Shippo instinctively ran to Sango shoulder calling out to his 'mother' "Kagome!"

Her body was half way through when the barrier started to reject the poison that was now invading it's owners space. Kagome winched in shallow pain that only grew, "NO! I won't stop! I won't let you take Inuyasha!" Kagome pushed harder against the force as her friends watched horrified at what might happen to their friend. " I wont stop!" she yelled at the barrier as it tried harder to remove the pest trying to bypass it. Sango gave Miroku a mincing look, "YOU CALL THAT ACCEPTING!" She hissed as she tried running to help her friend , only to be stooped by a persistent monk by pulling her back.

Miroku was angered a bit by her foolishness, "She can get through! If you interfere now, the magic will harm both of you!" Shippo knew what the monk was saying was true but also it was worst for demons yet found it hard to stay put as well as Sango did. HE clenched his hands on her shoulders crying out to his "mother" yet again but with now salty droplets leaving his eyes and staining his face "Kagome! STOP!"

Kagome was almost in and could feel the barrier weaken around her yet still made her ache. "IT's ok Shippo, I'm fine. But I have to save him! I won't let Kikyo hurt Inuyasha, I'll be alright!" she said comforting the fox demon on small levels but some none-the-less. She pulled her foot in and now was through although a slight pain throughout her body told her she was not suppose to be. She turned giving them a smile, "I'll be fine you guys!", with that said she ran off into the direction of where the magic radiated from.

Kagome abruptly halted when she came to the edge a of a clearing. There … there was Kikyo and Inuyasha talking. He didn't even turn around when Kagome arrived. This sadden her to the point of almost crying. *Does he even know I am here?* she thought as she watched the two converse.

A/N: need answers. I have written 234 pages of this on note book paper, Should I make the chapters longer? And FYI If you don't like long stories move on because this is not going to be a short. Anyway is it good? I don't really know I just wrote it out of boredom in school. 


	5. Kikyo and revenge Oh No KAGOME!

Chapter 4: Kikyo, A oh so touchy moment and revenge. OH NO KAGOME!  


Reviews:

Angel-ferqie: Thanks, I hope I still have you eye. (That sounds weird)

And mostly 

Crash: Thanks for the help and here is the story I told you about. (I didn't think many people would care to read it when I started writing a year ago.)

A/N: just wanted to say this will be a longer chapter then the others and I *never* have *never* will like Kikyo. She is like Brandi (sorry if your name is the same as the *itch) and I also don't like Inuyasha and Kagome pairings. It is just to traditional for me and way now a longer and *sweeter* chapter. (in my opinion ps if you have any questions put in a review!) ^_^

___________________

Previously on FLUFFY AND WHO:

She turned giving them a smile, "I'll be fine you guys!", with that said she ran off into the direction of where the magic radiated from.

Kagome abruptly halted when she came to the edge a of a clearing. There … there was Kikyo and Inuyasha talking. He didn't even turn around when Kagome arrived. This sadden her to the point of almost crying. *Does he even know I am here?* she thought as she watched the two converse.

_______________________________

Kikyo, A oh so touchy moment and revenge. OH NO KAGOME!

Inuyasha was breath token, "Kikyo, you survived!"

Kikyo had to keep a sneer in to make this work, " Of course, did you think I would die that easy again. Your alive and I love you still. I still want to be with you, If ,you still want me?" ' she said meekly giving slightly sadden eyes.

Inuyasha spontaneously stepped closer. "I DO still want to be with you but how did you survive? I thought I killed you again! (a/n: I know Inuyasha didn't kill her the first time but give me a break he might as well have!) I thought you still hated me? You said ………………" His voice trailed of and cracked and his eyes glazed over.

Kikyo came up to him and held him in a tight embraced. Kagome eyes pooled and she screamed at herself 'No! NO! Why is he ………' 

Kikyo finally felt the aura of Kagome as her emotions swirled in her magic 'huh? She's here. Oh well. He's mine and I'll prove it .' "I survive and that's all that matters. You are the one that I live for and I could never hate you, I was just upset cause I saw you with that girl, My reincarnation and thought you- you …. Inuyasha, I don't was to lose you to her !" Kikyo buried her face and his chest hiding the smile that played on her lips as she tightened the hug.

Inuyasha put his head on the top of hers and tighten his grip on her, "Gods Kikyo! I love YOU! Did you get that, YOU! How could you think I ever stopped loving you!" Kikyo's smile grew, 'He doesn't smell her. He doesn't know she's here! This is to perfect' Inuyasha tighten his grip beyond believe thinking she didn't speak because she didn't believe him. "Kikyo, I'll always be with you. My heart….. My hear t is YOURs!" 

Kikyo couldn't help but look up. Even she was shocked at his unthinkable words! "Inuyasha!"

Their faces attracted one another's as the eyelids feel heavy and their lips met in a soft kiss. 

Kagome froze and her heart felt a great wrench. 'How could I be so stupid. He want to be with her. I shouldn't have came here. Gods, He doesn't even care for me!' The pools formed steams down her face forming a perfect waterfall of pain and heartache laced with disbelieving deception. 

This kiss ended and Kikyo slid her face to his shoulder whispering just loud enough for Kagome to hear. " My love, If I go to hell would you follow me there? Leaving that girl, my copy behind and following me?"

Inuyasha was a bit angered at her imply he wouldn't do it after he just confessed all she needed to know! "I _told _you I'm yours! Of course I would!…….."he voice lightened "I'll die with you."

Kikyo's bitterness would not hold back any longer. Her face graced itself with a cenacle smile. 'My revenge on her for trying to take my place is almost complete and after that I'll drag him to hell! This is way to easy. And The sad part is they did all the work.' She pulled away from his embrace and took couple steps away from him keeping the gaze they held locked though. She sifted a laugh as confusion dance in his eyes. "Kikyo?" No, confusion was an underestimate he knew something wasn't right the look she held was one of pure evil. "Kikyo, what….."

The dark look of hatred grew and her smirk widened letting ALL true emotions she held with in to be in plain view. "Inuyasha ….." she let out a chuckle as she started "……..Thank you. We'll go to hell together…..only after I finish one thing I should have earlier …….when she first arrived." If he was confused before, now he surely was. 

Inuyasha scampered out, "Kikyo, What are you talking about and better yet WHO?" Kikyo ignored him instead notched an arrow aiming at Kagome, "Be glad I didn't kill you earlier and let you witnessed what transpired here." Inuyasha turned following where the arrow aimed coming to see a gaping tear stain Kagome. 'Oh Gods please don't let here have seen! But she must have or else her eyes wouldn't be in such turmoil! Why? Why did she have to witness and hear that. Pain washed over him and focus into his eyes. He managed One word out through his now clogged throat, "Kagome……"

_________

Should I go on? Or leave a cliff hanger? 

___________________

Just a bit more…….

Kagome's eyes opened wide with new tears as her eyes locked onto Inuyasha's. 'Pain! Why is there pain in HIS eyes!' Kikyo was now getting quite tired with this absurd scene, hoping to end it and get onto her original track she yelled out, "Now DIE! For ME and For our INTRUTION!"

That is it. Hey I said a bit. Anyway R&R. Peace out Taruchi


	6. loses and trapped

Chapter 5: loses and Trapped

READ READ READ READ

Warning : After this chapter the rating will go up due to cussing and future "relationships". So if you are under age sorry unless you are like me and expose to such things on a day to day bases and no one really cares. 

That's it. I've only got one review! But that is not news, I wrote this story for fun and not for other people. It could also be due to the pairing but hey only loyal people such as my friends can pursued a change out of me with the pairing . Thanks to ya'll who are reading. I hope I am not hurting my finger for nothing.

End End End end

Previously:

Inuyasha scampered out, "Kikyo, What are you talking about and better yet WHO?" Kikyo ignored him instead notched an arrow aiming at Kagome, "Be glad I didn't kill you earlier and let you witnessed what transpired here." Inuyasha turned following where the arrow aimed coming to see a gaping tear stain Kagome. 'Oh Gods please don't let here have seen! But she must have or else her eyes wouldn't be in such turmoil! Why? Why did she have to witness and hear that. Pain washed over him and focus into his eyes. He managed One word out through his now clogged throat, "Kagome……"

Kagome's eyes opened wide with new tears as her eyes locked onto Inuyasha's. 'Pain! Why is there pain in HIS eyes!' Kikyo was now getting quite tired with this absurd scene, hoping to end it and get onto her original track she yelled out, "Now DIE! For ME and For our INTRUTION!"

On ward: Loses and Trapped 

She was about to shot when shouts came from beyond the clearing. Soon after hear the rather aggravating yells Sango, Shippo, Miroku, and Kirara made their way into the clearing. The first thing they came to notice was Kikyo with and arrow notch and aim then a shocked Inuyasha slowly making his way to a Shaking Kagome! Kikyo finally catching the advancing Inuyasha spoke first due to the fact 'her' Inuyasha was heading toward a certain girl she wanted dead! "Inuyasha! WHAT are YOU doing? And how did you guys get into my barrier?" ,now directing her anger out on anything for Inuyasha had ignore her and her plan slated further and further off the intended happenings leaving a quite ticked of dead miko. Sango on the other hand was pissed and knew who to direct it to and rather didn't care who or what or even what mood she was (in).

"YOU'RE BARRIER BROKE WHEN YOU LOST FOCUS ON HOLDING IT!"

Somehow or another all shifted their eyes to Kagome and Inuyasha. Kagome had only increase her convulsions with each step the honyou(?) took. Now it was Miroku turn to get enraged and at who else then Kikyo. "What did YOU DO to HER?" Kikyo smirked with devilish delight at her reply, "I did nothing. It was all Inuyasha." she said as though it was a common sight before her. 

Inuyasha despite noticing her increased trimmers kept on closing the gap, descending upon her being. He was now 10 feet and closing still at a rather slow speed. Sango and Shippo had enough they ran to her, standing slightly beyond and to the side of her. Her shakes increased , making them more frantic. In the mists of the activities they put the hands on her shoulders trying their hardest to comfort her.

Kagome could feel warmth and a loving touch for behind her yet was to shaken with sadness , confusion and heartache to respond and worst the cause was just getting closer and closer.

Sango was about o break down herself, In a desperate plead she cried out the her sisterly figure in hope of reassurance of her being ok and happy. But her mind screamed at her their opposites 'she is not happy or ok ! Just look at her!'. Despite it all she needed to try "Kagome , Are you ok? Kagome please answer me!" That when she took in Inuyasha's distance of a mare 5 feet and kagome's muscle's tensing up more and more companied by almost deadly vibrations of her body. Sango knew then what caused it. "Inuyasha, STOP! Please It is only getting worst the closer you come!" No response, same as when Kikyo call out to him. All he was right now was a zombie in immense pain wanting to comfort Kagome. The sadness shining in his eyes had increased dramatically with each step.

Kagome's only clear thought right now was to run, to run and run she could never feel his presence again. But he was only a step away now! She took a step back only to be found trapped pressing against Sango. Yet Inuyasha closed in more making her press hard into Sango more tears finding a appearance on her face and her hand move to fist over her heart as if protecting it for him but it was to late she knew that. So it was futile to try. Each time she tried to get focused and away the worst she succeeded in going deeper in shock. Kikyo again called out to her love in a feverous attempt, "INUYASHA!" Silence greeted her sending her into shock herself. Instead of answer Kikyo he lifted his arms to embrace kagome yet it was no good. She only furthered herself by burrowing deeper into Sango. He let a tear slip down his cheat in response to her rejection. Inuyasha called out to her in a splintered hopeless chance, "kagome……."

That was it! She snapped and her mind painted a pretty picture of clear thoughts, 'He wants her! I was only a replacement ! How could I care for him? He just used me!' She swatted his arms away and gave him a push to give her more room. 'He wants a response I'll give him one.' The next thing she know she hissed out, " You stupid honyou! What do you think you are doing! Kikyo is over there……." she pointed at his 'love' and he backed away in shock only to cause he to step forward to continue her assault in his face, "…….That is who you love, right? RIGHT? You always loved her and you just used me and now that you got her back you want me to disappear. To die and leave you with her. Right?" Now he really felt the need to comfort her and explain, so he did, he reached out to grab her hand in the least, " No, Kagome . Please Listen to me …." 'No he is not going to do this!' She hit his hand away. "DON'T TOUCH ME! And I don't need to LISTEN. I Have HEARD AND SEEN enough………"tears started fall as she hear her mind tell a blank point lie she would have to say, "…..Inuyasha. I DON'T care anymore GO to hell with HER AND YOU don't NEED HER to KILL ME. I'll leave on my own! Have fun with her in HELL!." That was it she said it but it didn't stop hurting. No Now she needed to get away and fast. She turned and ran. Once she ran out of breath she dropped to the ground crying until blackness consumed her. Through the chaos in her head she made out her last thoughts, 'Inuyasha, why how could you!'.

Back at the clearing:

Shippo yelled wildly at the retreating figure, "Kagome! Where are you going? KAGOME!"

Sango joined in, "KAgo…"

"She needs time. I think some things happened here we don't know about" Miroku said resting a hand on her shoulder and glancing over to Inuyasha.

Kikyo joined the glares and yell to him, "Let her go! Kagome doesn't want to be with you, but I do, Inuyasha. don't go back on what you said!"

Sango thought Kikyo needed some of the blame so before Inuyasha could answer her she put in her two cent, " What did you say, Inuyasha? She was so worried about you and DON'T tell me that you weren't doing anything!!"

Inuyasha heard neither because he was stunned , "Kagome, Kagome…." 'she said she doesn't care anymore. Does that mean that she cared for me? How long was she standing there? Did Kikyo know?'

Miroku removed his hand and walked toward Inuyasha only to be stopped by an arrow that landed right in front of him. He gasped and stared at Inuyasha who seem to be coming out of his daze while Sango, Shippo and Kirara ran to the monks side. 

Kikyo barely growled out , "Inuyasha is MINE, by his words and mine. Kagome had no right to be here or no right to HIM! And if you haven't noticed, He wont responded to you pathetic cries! And one last thing I guess Kagome is the smart on, she left before I had the chance to kill her but you guys wont be that lucky!" Kikyo then notched another arrow aiming a the small group.

A/N

That is it for now. It is 4:30 am and I need to go to bed hope you enjoy. Also tomorrow I might type up the last part of page nine though 20 if I get enough motivation to do so. 


	7. Attack

Chapter 6: Attack 

Reviews

Crash: ………………..

E. Quevedo: I will write more but typing is NOT my best subject.

Angel-Fergie: I actually plan to stop but I guess I cant, Can I?

Kai19: I figured but I have nothing else to do here seeing how I get locked in my house day after day after day after day…….. And everyone keeps saying that.

Katzztar: He is and I don't like him although around pg. 245 there is a major change in the story that involves his stupid ass so I can't remove him.

For every one who is interested I have this story already wrote on paper and this chapter is on page 9-10. So if you are good at math, I have 238 pages wrote.

Lesca: WHICH SHE NEEDS TO WRITE MORE ^~^

Taruchi: I could stop where I am at and wait for them to catch up?

Chihan: you can *purrrrrrrr*

Taruchi: not now imoto. Lesca?

Lesca: Humph I am GOING back to the southern lands

Taruchi: Fine I going to see my fluffy

Lesca:*whispers* I am blaming you if she stops writing the original!

Chihan: I don't think you should have said that I am telling my sister

Taruchi: I heard *THUD* Chihan put the frying pan back in the kitchen and have gotan put her in a guest room! I am going to see my dearest !^_^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

6: attacked

Previous:

She turned and ran. Once she ran out of breath she dropped to the ground crying until blackness consumed her. Through the chaos in her head she made out her last thoughts, 'Inuyasha, why how could you!'.

Miroku removed his hand and walked toward Inuyasha only to be stopped by an arrow that landed right in front of him. He gasped and stared at Inuyasha who seem to be coming out of his daze while Sango, Shippo and Kirara ran to the monks side. 

Kikyo barely growled out , "Inuyasha is MINE, by his words and mine. Kagome had no right to be here or no right to HIM! And if you haven't noticed, He wont responded to you pathetic cries! And one last thing I guess Kagome is the smart on, she left before I had the chance to kill her but you guys wont be that lucky!" Kikyo then notched another arrow aiming a the small group.

Continuing on:

Inuyasha could tell by the sound in her voice that she HAD known. He snapped around to look at her. "Kikyo! YOU Knew she was there the WHOLE time…….."Her smile grew smugger and it contained all hate and evil she had, " YOU DID! SHIT!"

Kikyo reveled in this new turn, "What is it to you? You did nothing wrong, all you did was say and DO what you wanted. Unless it was untruthful actions?"

Miroku realized it wasn't just Kikyo's doing but Inuyasha's also, "WHAT IS SHE TALKING ABOUT, INUYASHA?"

Shippo had had enough, " What did you say?" he growled out. (a/n: KAWIWI)

Kikyo wanted the disturbers gone now! Take aim a gain she directed to the annoying pest, "THE TRUTH and so DID I." Yet Inuyasha would not allow her concentration to be set on them, The problem between them was not settled! "DAMNIT. KIKYO! YOU USED ME! TELLL ME WHY! …….GRRRRRRR……. RIGHT NOW!" 

'God bless it! Can anything go right today!' Now she was annoyed and aggravated. Not a good mixture when the causes are right in front of her. She screamed his rather stupid answer, "REVENGE! 'But' That doesn't matter!"

(oh lord)

'Revenge that bitch. I am NOT some toy to be played with and USED' (ummmm….yeah right ^_^) he roared out in frustration. "Revenge! What the fuck! KAGOME has done nothing to you!"

His eyes tented red and his group couldn't help but just watch this massive change.

Kikyo thoughts ran, 'Nothing! I think not' "NOTHING! She wanted to take you from me! She wanted you and I WILL NOT let her, INUYASHA!" His growl was now a steady low one. "You TRICKED ME, bitch, GO to fucking hell yourself. I'll NEVER forgive you for bringing kagome in this! She does…."

"YOU brought her into this! Get YOUR facts straight!"

"URGH! You are as bad as Naraku!" He turned to Miroku, "WE have to go after her! God knows what could happen to her!" (hehehe…what could happen?)

"Inuyasha don't turn you back on me!", Inuyasha turned back to a rather pist Kikyo with her bow drown and aimed at …. HIM!, "If this is the way it is going to be, I have no other choice then to kill you!" Inuyasha spat back his own thoughts without a care, "It seems I made a mistake, you are not Kikyo! You're just a lifeless shell of a decade girl and dirt that no one could ever love or care for filled with hate and jealousy."

Kikyo glared in disbelieve. She shot an arrow right for his heart to inflict the same pain he was feeling the arrow burn red and blue heading for his stunned body. Inuyasha was at a loss, 'She actually is going to shot me 'again'!' A snarl sounded out in the surrounding air that could be heard around the world as Inuyasha felt himself hit the ground with a surprised grunt.

End of chapter 6. Crash gets cookie for watching Chihan.

a/n. Crash says I should make the chapters longer. You guys agree? Anyway one in the morning. I am going to bed. R&R 


	8. escape and Choices

Disclaimer: I own none of the Inuyasha characters………….They are just my toys to mess around with my own twisted mental pleasure. Oh and Sesshoumaru is mine and MINE only in my Anime Role Playing game.

Reviews:

No new ones L 

Chapter 7 Escape and Choices: 

Previously:

Kikyo glared in disbelieve. She shot an arrow right for his heart to inflict the same pain he was feeling the arrow burn red and blue heading for his stunned body. Inuyasha was at a loss, 'She actually is going to shot me 'again'!' A snarl sounded out in the surrounding air that could be heard around the world as Inuyasha felt himself hit the ground with a surprised grunt.

Continuing on:

Escape and Choices 

Inuyasha looked up amazed that he felt no pain, wait 'no pain'! He sat up and glanced around in taking a shocked Kikyo, masked Miroku, upset Shippo, and Sango scream as tears forming in her eyes. Following their eye line he then saw Kirara …….with the arrow piercing her ribcage. "What the fuck?" He turned back to Kikyo only to see her yet again notching an arrow in her bow. 'Shit'.

Kikyo fired her arrow as Kirara jumped into the arrow taking the shot and knocking her target to the ground. Inuyasha looked at her in confusion then at the cat. She quickly grab another arrow and started taking aim at her target again. "Stupid cat!" she said under her breath before getting ready to fire another purifying arrow Sango ran to Kirara and picked her up to remove her from the renewing fight as Inuyasha removed himself from the line of fire. He was very concerned not for himself but for his companions that seemed to be only putting more of a risk in this touchy situation. "Miroku, Get Shippo, Sango and Kirara out of here NOW! And get that arrow out of Kirara, it is a purifying arrow that kills youkai!………" he barked out the orders to them in a fashion that he hoped would give the hint to leave immediately. No sooner ending his commands did he fall to the ground with a arrow lodged deeply in his left shoulder blade. "SHIT!" he gritted out. The arrow glowed blue still as his blood oozed from around the oak wood staining it.

Kikyo grinned as she notched another arrow. " Should have been paying attention Inuyasha!"

Miroku and Shippo averted their gaze to Inuyasha and Sango focused on Kirara and pulling out the none to clean arrow. " Inuyasha, your…….."Miroku started to inform the aggravated inuyoukai but to no avail. He jumped up and growled, " I said to take them away from here, houshi! NOW GO!" He fell to the ground with a sickening thud. "FUCK!" Inuyasha rolled to his side dodging another arrow noticing the eyes watching him in the process. "Houshi I said leave. No do so before I let Kikyo kill you or worst letting me kill you after I kill her!"

This made realization down one the dim witted Monk. As much as he wanted to help, deep down he know there was nothing he could do but be distractions and problems. Without a word he reached down and pull the pulsing arrow out of Kirara and pulled Sango up while Shippo jumped on his shoulder . "lets go, Now!" he ordered as they glanced back once to their friend then ran into the woods without another thought. Once they reached a clearing assumed far enough from the fight they halted their movements. Sango caught her breath and spoke her first thought since they began running. "Will he be ok? How would he find us?"

Miroku caught his breath, "I hope so and if he does not find us by tomorrow morning, I'll head back and find him."  
Shippo took this time to voice his opinion of the situation. " HE wont let Kikyo get away with this, he doesn't hate us that much" Sango had felt the same feelings but choose to ease shippo's mind of them, " He doesn't. Let's just focus on Kirara now."

~~~~~~

Inuyasha dodged another arrow, "Finally they leave! Now, as for you stop and leave or DIE!" he said as he focused fully on his attacker.

Kikyo grinned setting up to hit him again, " You giving me a choice? And are you implying I will lose because I WON'T lose to you or lose you!"

Inuyasha smirked, "SO you'll kill me? Isn't that losing me? If I am correct it is, So make up you mind!"

This comment enraged Kikyo to know end, " You're one to talk ! How about you make up your MIND! Me or that bitch?"

Inuyasha let out a chuckle, "Bitch? You are the bitch Kikyo. So there really is no choice there!"

Kikyo shot off another arrow, him avoiding it easily, " Inuyasha, you know damn well who I was referring to. So make up you mind and if the choice is right I will stop aiming at you and put my bow away. Now me or the bitch?"

Inuyasha got out of the way of a blue flaming arrow and answered, taking a deep sigh, "I'm getting tire of repeating myself with people today! You are the bitch Kikyo and 'if' you were referring to Kagome is the one I want, Not a backstabbing miko BITCH like you!" He grinned at her reacting. She resembled a hissing cat that knows it could do nothing making him want to laugh but didn't knowing now was not the time for it.

Kikyo hissed, "You'll regret saying that! Besides smirk after what kagome saw and heard do you really trust you again? Inuyasha growled fueling her to say more Her response and actions earlier should be proof of that!"

He was gone. She went to far and he was going to see her pay for what she said. No longer playing offence he took a swing at her making contact with her chest. "You went too far Kikyo! And look where it got you, you pulled out so much bull shit that you became unaware of WHAT was going on!", Kikyo dropped her bow and grabbed her chest heaving a little due to the attack, Inuyasha chucked, "Now, leave or I will kill you!"

She looked up masking her wild confusion with an indifference face. 'What the fuck! He's serious!' her voice got under control and became monotone, "You really think you can kill me?"

He growl lower to a mere hum but it rang loud in their ears as a reality bell chiming, "DO you want to test me?" His grin portrayed everything she needed to know he wasn't jesting this time. A faint glowing glint shined in his eyes as it dawned on her that she REALLY had gone to far! She called her demons to her side before Inuyasha answered his own question and killed her for sheer paybacks for the days events. They wrapped around her and took to the sky as her anger sprung for having to retreat. "This isn't over, Inuyasha! I will have you and that bitch pay for this day!" With that she clutched her injury tight and disappeared.

Inuyasha pulled out the arrows and flopped to the ground. He felt completely drained and was aware of the anger h held dissipating in him as though it never was. Once he had a clear head again he put everything together. 'Ok both left me pissed off but I have made my choice and I am NOT changing it weather Kagome care or not, that is my choice. Now first how o go about things…….1)Check on the others, 2) Find Kagome and bring her back, 3)Explain and apologize to her, 4th and final…Get some rest and heal!'

A/n 

Next chapter will be longer. But I was wondering if you guys that haven't reviewed please do because I only account for 5 readers. L And I will post quick If I know people are wanting and writing this. J SO please R&R. OH yeah thank you fateful readers that have reviewed. Ps no cookie for Raven I am feeling upset and have no more Ice cream so as always I am blaming you, Raven.;) -you know who you are. 

Sesshoumaru-sama: Please Review. Or else my appearance won't be for a long while.


	9. Sango's anger and Inuyasha's wounds

Sango's Anger and Inuyasha's wounds

Previously:

Inuyasha pulled out the arrows and flopped to the ground. He felt completely drained and was aware of the anger h held dissipating in him as though it never was. Once he had a clear head again he put everything together. 'Ok both left me pissed off but I have made my choice and I am NOT changing it weather Kagome care or not, that is my choice. Now first how o go about things…….1)Check on the others, 2) Find Kagome and bring her back, 3)Explain and apologize to her, 4th and final…Get some rest and heal!'

Continuing:

Inuyasha stood from the ground to start his tasks only to discover how weak he really was. 'Fuck! How am I suppose to do all that if I can hardly move.' He pushed his body into actually moving only increasing the pain flooding his body. 'Grrr……..Hopefully I make it to them before my body gives out!' Before Inuyasha knew it his body was racing the trail of his companions scents, his determination numbing his body.

~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome awoke with a world of confusion clouding her. She was slowly becoming aware that she was alone in the wild woods far from where she camped with her group and also becoming aware or pain growing in her muscles all over her body including a feeling of her emotions roaring as they were being torn apart with a jagged rusted old knife. Yet in all reality she bore no bruises or wounds excluding tiny scratches that covered her legs and arms she figured from running explaining her aching muscle but not the headache and fighting going on in her subconscious world within her mind! 'What? Where am I? Where is Sango, Shippo, Kirara, Miroku, and In……..' The flood gates opened giving her back her memory her mind tried blocking from her but she manage to break its hold letting her regain those soul baring memories that would only hurt her. "OH god!" tears found their way to her liquid pools of those dark grayish blue orbs. 'That right. He is with Kikyo flash back: "Gods Kikyo! I love YOU! Did you get that, YOU! How could you think I ever stopped loving you!" Inuyasha tighten his grip beyond believe thinking she didn't speak because she didn't believe him. "Kikyo, I'll always be with you. My heart….. My hear t is YOURs!" :end 'I am such a fool! I should of known that his mind would never change! " she willed her tears to stop uncurling from a protective balls she had gone into when they memories consumed her. Kagome final got enough force to stand and balled her fisted together as the tears still fell freely! "stop. CRYING. Get it together! Just move on and leave him behind! Isn't that WHAT he was going to do! So stop it!" That did it, although pain was planted, it stopped budding. She knew it would scar and remain there but she could deal with it, Could she? Kagome deemed it possible and move to the next thing nagging her. What and where do I go now? I am lost, dirty, alone and don't have my book bag!' She stomped her foot, ' The hell with going to get it! I guess the only thing to do now is to start over. Forget them and begin a new life. One with out shards, fighting, and HIM! This is the way it has to be if I don't want to get hurt again! This is it, right now is the start of a brighter life, Hopefully' she sighed as she began walking into no particular direction. 

~~~~~~~~

Inuyasha sniffed the air again to make sure he was heading in the right direction which seemed to be the exact opposite of his other objective. With one last sniff he bounded into a clearing and fell for what seems to be the millionth time in getting to them, 'Damn it to hell, I almost made it! Hopefully they didn't see it, for if they did they surely see how weak I am because of that bitch!' Much to the dismay of the of a certain someone, a whole group saw causing two of them to start to run to his side for aide when the other stayed seated by a injured member. Miroku got there a second before the second helper, "Inuyasha? What happened?" Sango leaned down to help him up, "Are you alright?" Inuyasha ignored Miroku's question and accepted Sango's help and standing up against her, " I'm fine. How's Kirara?" 

Miroku moved to the other side of Inuyasha helping Sango support him, " She is fine right now but we were thinking of sending her to Keade's to let the purity of Kikyo's arrow disperse and leave her body after she can walk."

Sango nodded when Inuyasha looked at her for confirmation. He in response just nodded himself. They began to walk towards the fire when Inuyasha's legs gave out cause all of them to fall. Inuyasha hid his eyes as they got back up and picked him up again heading for the fire again. It took a lot of the remainder of his strength to hold in grunts and hisses of pain when they resituated him to more comfortable positions as they were moving although not going unnoticed by sango who had been watching his eyes glaze over with pain sorrow and a lot of emotion he hid most if not all of the time causing her to experience the pain as well as Inuyasha. 'Hold on, Inuyasha was almost there.' Inuyasha sensing this looked at her giving a weak smile fill with thankfulness causing her to meekly smile back before turning her face forward to hide a blush. Unfortunately, Miroku notices this an a ping of jealous sparked. They finally managed to get to Sango's bed by a fire where they hastily nevertheless gently and softly set him down. Sango instantaneously went to investigative looking over his abrasions removing his outer coat and top layers. Sango upon perceiving all his injuries ordered Miroku to get the gauze and other supplies from Kagome's abnormal bag. He complied. Sango then noticed Inuyasha sitting up moving to stand. She positioned a hand on his shoulder seizing and movement he intended to do. "Don't move, you are injured badly and could do more harm." He once again gave a simple nod. Sango in turn got up and got the bucket of water she used on Kirara and then returned to her friends side. Inuyasha just stared off into the fire while Sango took the clothe top his chest and back cleaning the blood off of his being. His gaze was deep and emotion laced even though he winced every now and then when she went over a serious wound although he'd return to the depths of his mind moments later. Sango couldn't help but observe that the physical world of pain was what was causing the height of the anguish. Grief tattooed his eyes unfocused and looking unto nothing. Sango mulled over approaching it or remaining silent. She choose the quietness for the minute and going about his wounds. But in female instinct quietness and leaving things 'be' CAN'T be done. So she spoke up leaving the tranquility behind, "How are you fine when you've lost enough blood to cover this field. You shouldn't have ran here, you could of….."

Inuyasha snarled in her babbling, "I only came here to tell you guys I am going to look for her. Something could happen to her and I can't allow that." Sango stopped her ministrations and looked into his eyes that happened to turned into detached worlds of a mysterious language. 

Sango become flabbergasted, "Inuyasha, Your wounds will kill you if you try to leave tonight! We all want to locate her but we also agree that she needs time to herself because something happened there we didn't see or hear and it is up to her on what she does about it!" She had unconsciously restarted her task of caring to his injuries in which she also didn't notice her anger rise and her actions of applying abundant pressure to his wounds (HEHE).

Inuyasha alas couldn't help but become aware of her doings and bayed out in anger and ache. She gratefully stopped washing him as he turned to her growling. Sango stared at him making sure all her anger and grief she was in. Thus making him more upset and raged himself. "THAT'S _NONE_ of _YOUR_ business!"

Injured or not, Sango really didn't care now. He had no right saying it _wasn't_ her business when it involved _her friend LEAVING!. _She'd reprimanded him for his foolish and careless ways! "It IS my business. If you haven't noticed MY FRIEND is not here because of something that she heard or saw happen between a certain 'PERSON' and HIS GIRLFRIEND! Kagome is out there upset and probably crying due to you and KIKYO and I am here tending to your wounds where as I should be comforting her but I can't! (She stood abruptly throwing the cloth in the bucket, making it splash over him.) AND IF I MIGHT ADD_, YOU_ ARE THE REASON SHE IS OUT THERE _ALONE!!!!!!!!_ALL SHE DID WAS WORRY ABOUT YOU GOING TO HELL WITH KIKYO AND SHE WENT THROUGH A HELL OF A LOT OF PAIN GETTING THROUGH KIKYO'S BARRIER TO STOP THAT FROM HAPPENING AND FOR WHAT?????TO SEE AND HEAR YOUSAY AND DO SOMETHING TO MAKE HER _SOOOO_ UPSET, SHE RUN AND NOT JUST FROM YOU!!!!SO STOP BEING SO FRICKEN SELF ABSORBED AND SO GOD DAMN SELFISH BECAUSE SHE RAN FROM US TOO! (Inuyasha was not going to sit her and take this. He was aware of all she was saying but didn't feel like it being rubbed in. He was moving to stand when he became shock to the point of immobility and utter silence at her pushing him back down.) I AM NOT FINISHED YOU _ARE_ GOING TO HERE THIS YOU STUPID DOG! YOU THINK YOU ARE FEELING BAD! DID YOU EVEN THINK HOW SHIPPO FEELS! HE JUST LOSTED WHAT HE CONCIDERED HIS MOTHER BECAUSE OF _YOURS AND KIKYO'S_ ACTIONS! AND MIROKU, MIROKU LOST A SISTERLY FIGURE TO _ YOURS AND KIKYO'S_ FOOLISH ACTIONS! SO DON'T EVEN SAY IT IS NONE OF OUR DAMNED BUSINESS! (She took a moment to let the information process in his thick skull. In which she also took the time to wipe away a trail of tears that slipped out during the speech. Miroku had just came back with the stuff and was confused. He had heard yelling but figured it nothing but the scene before him indicated otherwise. Shippo had started whimpering at Kirara's side in spite of that he had no care to cry again. 'Why does it hurt so much!' another whimper came out. Sango glanced back at him before intensifying her glare causing Inuyasha to looked at Shippo's frail pain struck being. Looking back to Sango he knew there was more to come. He messed up really severely this time. Miroku understood a bit of what was happening and new to be quiet or get the raft of anger himself so he just set the stuff down and took a seat next to Inuyasha figuring he'd have to take over caring for Inuyasha's wounds, until then he'd wait patiently for the display to end.) 

Inuyasha felt uneasy now and felt the need to remedy this fairly delicate situation, "I…I… Sango, I……"

Her rage flared again, "YOU???? YOU??? STILL THINKING OF NOTHING BUT _YOURSELF_!!!!!! WHAT NOW. HMM LET'S SEE. YOUR SORRY. YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY???YOU DIDN'T KNOW….!!! WHAT INUYASHA, YOU'RE WHAT? WE ALL LOST KAGOME!!! (That stung. He was dumbfounded with overflowing remorse. And the more she pointed out the more gathered in him. Not mentioning, when she said Kagome's name he couldn't help but flinch and keep his eyes flashing with the utmost sorrow. But Sango continued dishing him realization of what he caused.) And worst! Kirara saved YOU! Causing ME to almost LOSE her, too! What's next??? Both Kagome and Kirara got hurt trying to safe you and you are just going to let us deal with it!?!?! You damn Hanyou! Who is next??? And Shippo, You may not care but I think I should inform your stupid ass because you probably never noticed that Shippo thinks of all of us of family and cares a lot for YOU and KAGOME seeing how you took him in after his parents were killed and YOU helped him get revenge for it! As well as me and Miroku caring for everyone in our group of family! But no, YOU are only thinking of what you lost and how you can solve yours and let us deal with the problems YOU gave us??? In all reality I don't see how we came to care for you when all you care for is yourself and KIKYO! (Sango looked at him expecting something anything but nothing came angering he further but didn't feel like dealing with such an ass right now subsequently she looked at Miroku.) You can tend to this bastard." She hissed out as she turned on her heel and walked toward Shippo. She sat down behind Kirara and picked up the weeping Kit in comforting arms as he generously accepted. Giving one last glare to the stunned stupid dog that someone made their way into their hearts and Miroku before focusing all attention on Shippo, making sure to also watch Kirara.

Inuyasha snapped out of his bewilderment when Miroku started tending to his wounds. Every so often sighing. Inuyasha wanted nothing more to leave and never cause his friends more pain they thought he purposely inflicted them. As if catching his thought Miroku gave him a serious look, "Stay here, Inuyasha." His voice so calm you would have thought nothing had transpired.

He gave a weary look back. His voice trembled a bit when he tried asking about the group. "Miroku, Why…What… Sango?" He didn't know quite how to word anything because MOST of what Sango said was true and it hurt him to have her point out those painstaking faults. 

Miroku ignore it, moving him to a position he could easily tend to his wounds. Then speaking in a monotone indifferent vocal call, " Don't worry about her. She and Shippo have been out of their mind in mixed emotions since the earlier events of the day. I will comfort them after I am don't tending to you."

Inuyasha looked at him concerned, "And how have you felt?" His brows draw closer together as unreadable expressions passed through Miroku's face only staying a split second.

Miroku bent his face downwards hiding it from Inuyasha's view.

~~~~

That is it for now. Please R&R

Bah bye Taruchi (Sango was just a bit steamed in this chapter! ^_^*)


	10. OOC Inuyasha and Mistook Comfort

A/N: Sorry for putting this here But I have put in a Author's Note in for chapter one. Read if you want but its nothing important if you read this far. LOL 

OOC Inuyasha and Mistook Comfort 

Previously

Inuyasha looked at him concerned, "And how have you felt?" His brows draw closer together as unreadable expressions passed through Miroku's face only staying a split second.

Miroku bent his face downwards hiding it from Inuyasha's view.

Continuing On:

Miroku peeked up and gazed upon Sango, Shippo, and Kirara before masking his face and facing Inuyasha. "Me. I can deal with my emotions later But right now it is the other others need it so I have to be strong for them."

Inuyasha turned away from his sincere serene eyes and mumbled a barely auditory able self beating of abuse "If is not enough I hurt Kagome then Kikyo. Now I have saddened all of you too, as well!"

Miroku in took a deep breath as he finished dressing Inuyasha's bandages and heard Inuyasha killing his soul for causing such an ordeal for all of them. "There all done! And is NOT your fault." Miroku knew it was a lie. Hell it was his fault but that didn't mean he had to injure his pride for it, the physical wounds and pain he was going through of lost himself was enough!

Inuyasha gasped. 'How can he say it is not my fault when HE KNOWS it is! If I would have never left to see Kikyo, Kagome wouldn't have ran and Kirara would never be injured, resulting in them NOT going through pain. Damn it houshi!!!!!!!'. He pulled on his shirt as he began talking. "It is my fault if I just hadn't left to she Kikyo….."

Miroku was getting exasperated, 'How can he piss so many off !!!'. He cut off the invoking dog demon. "Inuyasha. I don't know what happened but what done is done. All we can do now is try and fix things. he stood and looked down at him But what I do know is you running off to find Kagome and pushing us away isn't going to help. Please don't make me put this back together on my own." He bent down helping Inuyasha lay down.

" I understand. If it would help I would explain what happened from my view tomorrow morning, but only on one condition."

Miroku gave a some nod, " It will help. What is the condition?"

Inuyasha responsively turned his head away from Miroku, "Sango, Shippo and Kirara promise to try and understand and not get madder. I don't want to cause you guys to run from me, too. You guys are my friends." His voice was light and almost not even there.

Miroku couldn't help but smile, it wasn't often that the gruff horrible insensible and unsocial able dog demon showed such greatness, emotions, and need say it honorability. "Thank you, I'll make sure to tell them. And Yash' ya know it is okay to show emotions every now and then. It even helps to keep friends, as well as talking."

Inuyasha gave a famous 'feh' and turned his head back to Miroku with …….. 'WHAT???' shock register in Miroku's mind for a split second before understand. Inuyasha had pools in his eyes and the edge of his lips curled up slightly on the sides. "You should take your own advice, lech."

Miroku gave on last gleam of a gaze and turned with a smile heading back to the fire's side. Inuyasha head him give one last order before he let out a whimper and the tears he had held back broke free fallen silently down. " Get some sleep. You need it." 'How can I get sleep when I have all these emotions and pain running rabid through out my body!' He turned his head opposite the fire so the other just might not see his odd behaviors. 

(A/N: (:P) heehee INUYASHA SHOWING EMOTIONS AWWWWWWWWW.J And Miroku comforted him and actually got him to open up!^_^ J )

Miroku sat down next to Sango and put an arm around her shoulders astonishing him when leaned into. Sango placed her head on his shoulder. Miroku smiled lightly and pulled her closer resting his head on hers. She let out a snivel as more tears started coming down again instantly causing her to burrow deeper into his shoulder/ neck area. He turned slightly to give her a full encirclement of security. He moved his other arm to her back petting her hair in a careful manner. Sango was lost in her doings, The only clear thought being to take consolement in this embrace. In taking more comfort she removed one hand from Shippo, who was currently sleeping on her lap, and situated it on his chest moving it about wondrously to his sides and back. Miroku sighed. 'Now is not the time!' He removed his hand from her back and located her hand back one her lap as he disconnected his arms totally from her leaving Sango baffled of to his reasoning. A still tear slid slowly down he pale cheek. "Miroku????".

Miroku placed a small smile as he reached down and picked up Shippo from a still perplexed Sango. "I came to comfort you as you did Shippo." He stood and signaled her to follow. She obeyed noticing they were walking towards Inuyasha's sleeping form. "sniff sniff". Sango mind whirled he wasn't sleeping he was no it couldn't be but it was Inuyasha was soundlessly crying! Now she was flummoxed, so lost she wouldn't be concerned if she saw Sesshoumaru pregnant with Naraku's baby and Naraku smiling and laughing in endless joy like a boy receiving his first weapon. Miroku grinned with amusement before placing his solemn smile back upon his face. He bent down placing Shippo aside Inuyasha triggering him to turn and look at them. He understood when he saw Shippo snaking his body against his. Inuyasha gave him a trivial smile producing a nod from Miroku, " I told you to rest and I meant you to show your emotions tomorrow………..his smile grew to a playful smirk……But now is fine I guess."

Inuyasha gave a wide smile snuggling Shippo up to him as he turned on his side to get closer to the kit. Miroku looked back to Sango who at the moment looked beyond stupefy and perplexing. He turned leading her back to the fire side as the two youkai calmed on another in a family relation bond that Sango couldn't. 

Once back sitting in front of the fire he stated, "Sango. Inuyasha is in just as mush turmoil as us if not upset. Although Inuyasha doesn't show his feelings, he has them. It is my theory that some of his emotions will settle and sort themselves out if he is calming those of another. But that is really not what I wanted to explain or speak to you about."

Sango had just gotten clear thought when Miroku throw her back into chaos. "What? I understand the Inuyasha and Shippo deal but I thought you wanted to comfort me?"

Miroku smirked perversely, "I did, but you got all grabby. Sango fiercely flushed Well, also I wanted to explain that what you said to Inuyasha tonight inflicted more harm then you know."

Sango looked away and affirmed that she had an ideal that it did by giving a curt nod. Miroku put his arm around her again yet this time pulling her body snug against his side. Sango instinctively tighten her hands in her lap initiating a grin on his lips. He leaned his head down placing his forehead upon her temple (a/n: thanks crash!) and his lips aligned with her ear so they would brush against her tender skin with each word. "Continuing on that note, I talked to him and got him open up a bit and talk about what is going on in his head…." Sango head snapped up spontaneously but stumbled upon Miroku deep violet eyes lazily glazed. She locked herself on his orbs as began to speak before she lost all thought to him, " He spoke to you? What did he say? How did everything happen? Why……"

Miroku smirked, "Shhhhhh……Ya' know you haven't even slapped me, said anything to me, or hit me with you boomerang for putting my arm around you are pulling you closer to me all you've done is blushed and shied away from me. He moved his other hand to her face and cupped her chin. Why?", he question watching Sango's brown eyes dance to every place but his eyes. Her face tinted red in her actions. "Sango?" his voice with a deadly playfulness that couldn't be ignored. Sango's face turned scarlet and her eyes disobeyed her at her name. Brown eyes were stuck in a tunnel with it centered on his deep purple. 'Oh gawd. All I have to do is get him off this matter! BUT do 'I' really want to?' "Miroku, what did you have to explain about what I said to Inuyasha?" Her voice trembled a little. 

Miroku took the hint and removed his hand from her chin and a frown appeared on his face as he gave her shoulder a squeeze before removing it. Sango felt that he was going to relieve all contact between them and no sooner than she felt it her hand shot up to his and held it to her shoulder. His eyes flickered back to hers and there was a glimmer of plead and accompanied by a small hopeful smile. "What did he say?"

Miroku sighed, 'So she doesn't want to answer me. Does that mean she embarrassed to say she likes me or does that mean she just wants my company to comfort her? One way to find out. I won't let go of this!' " Sango would you mind me holding you?" Sango once again became flustered. Miroku look upon her with dead seriousness. ' I have to find out if she harbors similar emotions!' "Yes or no, Sango.?" Sango couldn't break their gaze. His eyes ate away at hers, in his eyes were no signs of jestings or foolishness just pure raw emotions that made her second guess 'no'.

She held the stare, "Are you thinking of groping me?" He grinned know he could finally throw something back, although he retained the solemn tone. "Do you plan on your hands wondering?" She fought the urge to rotate her head away from him. Instead she settled her right one atop his in his lap. " If I say yes WILL you grope me?" 

He let out a light laugh. " No, I won't. Even though I don't think you'll mind if I did."

Sango looked down at their hands now entwined with his thumb caressing the back of her hand. Her thumb eventually joined in the soft strokes invoking a smile out of her. She then looked back into his eyes with a hint of mischievousness, " I am not replying to that houshi, now tell me what Inuyasha said." 

Miroku smirked knowingly he won even though she would not emit this. "He said he would tell us what happened with Kikyo if we promise to understand his feelings and not to get mad at him after he has told us. It seems he cares for us more deeply then he shows because he also said he didn't want us to leave him like Kagome. Plus, Inuyasha called us his friends. I told him I wouldn't leave him." Sango was amazed and memorized. She leaned into him placing her head on his shoulder, nuzzling in to the nape. Sango's side pressed against his chest. Miroku turned his head so it rest alongside hers, his smooth lips once beside he ear. "Comfortable?" Sango blushed but stayed as she was but he could hear a muffled 'Houshi!'. He grinned 'Too easy.' "I meant what Inuyasha said not you cuddling with me." He let out a tiny chuckle reusing Sango. She made a move to remove herself from her relaxed position. 'Jeez, can this be anymore embarrassing!' Her actions froze when Miroku untangled his hand from his and moved under her legs and his hand previously was now sited at the small of her back. He pulled her into his lap nuzzling his face into her neck. Her hands slid to his back which stiffen when he started talking, his lips gracing her neck with light brushes. " So is it what I said or the cuddling that comforted you?" 

Sango gasps as his lips press against her skin demanding a answer. "Both." she said breath fully light. He really didn't expect a answer so when he got want he went still producing a giggle from her. She got a bold ideal and dipped her head down kissing his cheek. His eyes went wide causing a louder giggle. Sango reluctantly moved away from his tender facial skin. She smile wide, " What wrong, Miroku?" His grip constricted. "Nothing…" He turned his face a heated blushed claimed his cheeks and he itched to touch where Sango placed the innocent touch (I.E. the kiss). Sango had to shift a laugh when she saw his white skin to a high pitched red. "Your blushing!" 

Miroku's head shot back, "So are you!.." His head dropped when no trace of one was there, "……well you were!" Sango turned serious lifting his head, holding it upon her palm and letting her thumb caress his chin bone. "Miroku, Is there anything else Inuyasha said?"

He pressed his face to her hand his eyes becoming lazy, " No, just make sure you don't get madder then you already are."

Sango blanched, "Oh, I didn't mean to go that far tonight. I was just upset and miss Kagome." Miroku nodded in agreement, " I am sure he understands." 

Sango folded her hands over her chest and put on a snotty face, "He better! He took over my bed!" She slumped down in defeat resting he head flat on his chest. He had encircled his arms around her again.

They stayed like this for a while when he notice he dozing off. "Are you that tired?"

Sango looked up clumsily, "What do you mean?" *yawn*[that was shared by me and her!hehe *yawn* shakes head]

Miroku smirked. "You are falling asleep in my arms."

Sango blinked wildly mustering some questionability, " You won't try nothing!?" It was phased as a question and a statement to her.

Miroku held his smirk that was transferring into a grin, "Really now, how do you know?"

Sango strained upwards in her tired state to be face to face with him, "Because I know."

Now she was sure he wouldn't.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TBC

Now I need help. This is going to be a Sess/Kag definitely. Yet I am not sure about San/Mir. I need you to tell me whether you want them to go to sleep and leave this pairing questions OR let them get a spark of energy and set this pair in stone. Please review and tell me. Thanks -Taruchi

P.S. I cant post my next fic yet due to a delayed character. :P 


	11. author's note 2

My next Chapter I intend to introduce Fluffy and Have the real theme of my story start to bloom. And well also the Sango Miroku situation :". 

Info on my story: I wrote this over a year period and it is still not done. I have typed up and posted 25 of 250 some pages. It was all wrote out of school boredom and so I am now just not in school. (hence this little chapter). But I intend this chapter to show other good others if not better then me.

A/N: This is a just a list of things I am reading off fan fiction and my reason to do this chapter this way is to give credit to good writers so if your fan fiction appears on this list. I enjoy the story amnesty. If your story is not here it may have gotten to down and I stopped reading or I just haven't seen it. Recommendations for stories to read are accepted.

Breaking Point

Full reverse

Prices

Wedding Bells!

I must be Sick

Beautiful

Fish head of love

Dragonfly

Heart's Confession

Unlike Dreams, Wishes come true

You can't escape me

The whipping Girl (awaiting update!!!) 

The spirit of Kiyo and Kagome's Love

Oswari

Behind a Different Door

In Grasp Of the enemy 

Never Give in

Change of heart

Eyesofdespair

It doesn't stop even if someone dies 

Strange Attraction

Onegai

Family Secrets

Moon in the city

Cold Hearted

Emotions of the heart

The switch

I'll teach you something that feels nice

Inu Yasha: All but lies

Heart of Glass Heart of Ice

All Tied Up

Forced to Be

A New Face

Forever: Sesshoumaru & Kagome 

Moon Child 

A week to find love 

Distant Love

Somebody else

Life for me 

Unreality

Happiness is never real

Our House

Momento Mori

Body and Soul 

Kanzen Chinmoku 'Perfect Silence'

Suduce me 

Darkness and Light

It all started with a Dare

A single Spark

Kidnapping is against the Law, Inuyasha

Still Standing 

Beginning to lose control

That's just wrong

Love is a gamble

Kindred 

Guilding Darkness

Different But the Same 

Silver Angel

Kagome, The Lost Princess of atlantis

Enemy Territory

My heart

Without Beginnings

Our Love Affair

Everytime I love you

Awaiting My destiny

Hearts on Ice

Things left unsaid

What Lies Beneath it all

The Betrayal

Power Unleashed

Under the Moon

Lost Within ( FUNNY)

Kagome's secret Life

When The Night Calls

Chances

Clouded Eyes

I'm with you

Sleepless Night

I'm never giving up (This is a Inu/Kag athough it might seem to be Nar/Kag)

Don't Cry

Reclaiming Home 

Golden Beauty

The Bet

A demons Love 

The Fallen Princess

A Demons Reincarnation

Off the hook 

The Perfect Birthday Present 

Voices at Midnight

Remix of Passion

Juxtaposition

The power and Pain

To Remember

When love strikes an Enemy 

True Love (IF IT EVER STARTS WORKING! GRRRRRRRRR)

When I have lost my temper

Obsessions

Things I plan to read if I get TIME:

Tears on my Heart 

Reasons to be beautiful

Vengeance

The Matrix

The Inuyasha Cliché Fic

Tears of diamonds

A time thought wasted

A passions Promise Remade

Cherry Blossoms ands memories

Loss

Sakura to Ketsueki

Rainy Days

Wicked

I am not now, nor ever been

A girl's final Decision

In the light of the new moon Hearts Change

Won't let you go 

Is there Happily Ever After 

Last Night

Half Innocent 

Get a life! (Man I do need one. J lol)

Long Lost Souls

Light, Camera action

Lust 

Deception In a Kiss 

YOU"RE MY FIANCE

Corrupter Plans

Captive Souls 

Backlash: The Story of the Island of hell

Bring me to life

The Mark

Metamorphosis

The Dark angel

Kagome's Betrayel

At least it isn't quiet anymore

End.

I check for new stories and updates daily. SO now I am going to start typing my next update seeing how I am dealing with a Buzzed Raven. LoL OH GAWD help me. I will try to post in a day two days.-Taruchi (still bored)


	12. Getting some sleep

A/N: I guess it is going to be Miroku/ Sango. Anyway, YAY! Flufffy appears and Kagome is back in play. Anyone wondering where Kagome was? OR when Sesshoumaru would appear? WELL finally hear they are. Also I would like to thank you guys for waiting I know my updates are growing slower but my spring break is growing to an end and I am trying to get SOME fun in. :P Enough of me……Now the story 

Get some sleep now, Same for you Kag'

Previously:

Sango blinked wildly mustering some questionability, " You won't try nothing!?" It was phased as a question and a statement to her.

Miroku held his smirk that was transferring into a grin, "Really now, how do you know?"

Sango strained upwards in her tired state to be face to face with him, "Because I know."

Now she was sure he wouldn't.

Continuing: 

She closed her eyes not sure if she had lost her mind or just reached the end of her rope of caring. Miroku was baffled beyond aid of any kind his sweet Sango just was not acting herself, he deemed it due to experiencing so much pain at once. Sango still couldn't believe her doings yet before she could stop her actions. Her lips had crash down on his demanded all love and compassion from his being and soul.

Miroku was stunned. His eyes, the size of saucers, shown all that crossed his mind. Although his mind then shut off indirectly from overload. His proceedings now controlled by a chain linked to the owner of the fierce kiss. Miroku's lids closed slowly relaxing and obeying to the silent plead. Sango arms wrapped around his neck turning in his lap sit more comfortably and softening the touch now that she had him in control. Now with her facing him he placed his arms on her back pressing her into him. This tightened embraced encouraged more from her, boldly she shifted so she was straddling him. Proceeding she gently bit his bottom lip causing him to gasp in pleasure. Sango took this chance to explore further within him causing more heat and need to settle in her lower abdomen. Her tongue stroked his causing him to moan. Sango took it upon herself to shackle her prey and pushed him into a reclining position against him to lay on the cold ground phasing him for a mare second before the heat rushing through his vain claimed dominance and warmed him.

His hands wondered lower on her frame. Sango in turn untangled her hands from his neck and moved to his. She grabbed them and pinned them above his head. Sango removed her hands from his and dug them into the ground as she broke the dance their tongues were in as she breathily stated her demands, " I thought I implied I didn't want to be groped." Miroku noticed the lack of anger in her voice through the cloud in his head. Their eyes opened slightly locking on to each others. 

'Oh god, what am I am doing! Sango……? I am a monk, one of purity and she, she took my innocent as I did her. I love her but my teaching implied pure lips as well as a pure body. he inwardly chuckled Well SHE did have pure lips and it is not like I am going to dirty her body? We should stop before I do and ……. But hell this feels so right!'

'oh no, WHAT DID I DO? I gave him my first kiss and I am acting so….urgh. Don't I have any respect for what my father has taught me and the pureness of the followers of Kima. She pondered on that last bit hell he is not pure.' Her eyes strayed lower to his bruised lips. He was taking in short huffed breaths and after her last display of her deep desires those lips still fascinated her, building a fire deep within her body. She wanted more and it was obvious by the lust driven eyes shining on them. 

Sango wanted the beat her captive more and make sure it felt as she felt. Slowly she dipped down claiming those sweet lip that now belonged to her. Her tongue sliding into the cavern of darkness again for further inspection of this grand prize. Miroku had just gotten his bearings when she made his body submit to more of her taunting beatings, yet his masters ministrations were kind and caring pouring truth into it. His mind screamed for help. How could he NOT touch her. His arms went to his side fisting at this cruel punishment. Surely it was the gods tormenting him for all the times he groped women.

She feel his tension know it was his doing. She was also aware of her heart beating thunderously in her ears as well as his pounding against his chest. Wanting to sense more she pressed her chest against his finding they were being in unison. He groaned out in her mouth when she gave more contact. 'HOW CAN SHE BE SO CRUEL!' still as his body detested this he complied with his master in not touching her. Sango once again broke their connection. "Go ahead, you can touch me…" she whispered seductively, nipping his chinbone waiting for his viperous attention to begin, the anticipation building. Miroku lifted his hand to his sides pulling away quickly as if her body was to clean for such dirty hands as his and burned them. Yet he tried again, succeeding in caressing her back and neck. Instantly, Sango bit his neck and then resumed nips and kisses along his neck moving to his chin. Miroku moaned holding back a groan. He could feel his loins pulse for a role in the game. His hand moved to the back of head as the other relocated to her rare pushing up her body to make her aware of her doings. Sango sounded out arching her head back letting a satisfying moan. She pushed her body down against his hand as the lips found another in a fight for dominance that was being stolen from her. Miroku groaned as she grinded against his manhood again causing his hand to fist in her hair and her to moan into his mouth. He was sure she knew what was doing and trying to fore fill in her actions, for he to wanted completion. But THAT could not happen, NOT now. 

Grudgingly he sat up prompting himself on one hand behind him and placing a hand on her shoulder pushing her away from his lips and body. She felt him break the kiss and found herself sitting on his lap with his longing eyes glued on her. 

Sango was confused he wanted this right? What happened? Weren't they enjoying themselves? His eyes told her he was and WANTED more. So why? Why did he push her away. 

He released one last groan before he caught his breath. Still a little breathy but he put on a smirk, "Sango… you took… no stole… my first kiss!" he said getting more control on his breathing." A light blush appeared when her mouth went ajar. Sango felt herself pale as she grasp the concept he just revealed. ' Oh no! I took his FIRST kiss without asking! Even though I gave him MY first kiss, I did steal his.' "I am SO so sorry, Miroku. I should have asked! I didn't know. I hope you are not mad at me. Please I am so sorry….." She held back pools of salty lakes that filled to the brim of her eyes. 

Miroku chuckle in light hope of calming her while taking up her hand and placing it on his chin. "It is ok, Sango. I am just not as pure as…..a…monk….should be.. he thought on that for a second before shaking his head. ……No I was never as pure. I was a lech before monk. Plus I accepted your kiss my dear Sango." Her thumb moved smoothly over his lips wherein he pecked it delicately. Sango smiled at the same time as her eyes beamed shining with compassion and LOVE (?). No it couldn't be could it? He blessed himself as he watched her emotions run intensely through her brown orbs. "It was my first, too." , she stated blissfully with great proud ness. Her arms slid around him locking together on his back. Her head now laid peacefully on his chest. He smile and gave a faint laugh, "You must be a natural. I wouldn't and couldn't tell if you asked me." She in reply gave a nudge with her head symbolizes her rejection to the comment. Her drape the arm originally pushing her away on her back holding her close. He inclined his head to rest atop her's. Tenderly he whisper, " Are you still tired, Sango?" He needed not a answer for Sango was already going limp and her breath was evening out signaling her travel leaving the real world for the remaining night. Sango didn't response for she had glided into a haze of darkness contently snuggled against him. He took upon himself to leave her in the comforting environment but as for him he needed some where he could rest. He found his spot by a tree picking Sango up, holding her against him he moved to the tree where he placed his staff not far from Inuyasha and Shippo. (How many people wondered where their weapons were? :P) Park himself down, he leaned back against the tree with his arms around Sango feeling himself join her in the bliss. 

Sango felt like she was in heaven, snuggling closer to her angel she sighed. Miroku tighten the embrace. He was almost when he felt her move her lips calling to him, "Miroku?". "Yes?" he replied sleepily. " Can we do that again?" Miroku in took a breath yawning , "I guess if you want to yes. But right now you should get some sleep." She relaxed as darkness surrounded her, "Hai……….". Miroku smiled kissing her head lightly following her to the realm of dreams.

Kagome had walked all day running into no one or anything but trees, clearings, and springs. She sighed figuring the best thing to do was to find some food and somewhere to rest that was safe. She shivering at the though of sleeping without anyone watching over her or having any protection herself. Shaking it off she looked around finding herself in a nice sheltered clearing WITH a hot spring. 'Now for a place to sleep. Scanning further she saw a cave barely visible beyond some trees! Jumping up and down at her luck her fear was pushed away. Walking to the cave she peer in spotting nothing only heightening her delight. Strolling in the cave she let out a girlly yell, "EWWWWWWW It smells of wet dog! I guess it will have to do, after all the trees will hide it and help keep me safe. Guess I should talk a bath before the sun sets." She got to the spring and started removing her close pausing for a second when a wave of someone else's presence filled the are. She turned looking around the area perceiving nothing. She resumed getting undressed while scolding herself, "Stupid there is no one around! Get a grip, How are you suppose to go on by yourself if you scare yourself!" Kagome, now nude, dipped a toe in the water, as a ripple of excitement ran through her. " A 'hot' spring!! This is so great!" She glanced over her shoulder on last time before entering the water and finding a rock to rest against. "Ahhh, Finally a hot bath where I can relax with out being rushed out to find shards. I guess things will be better with Inuyasha gone." Her muscles gave thinks and went lax. "Awww, definitely things are going get better! Let Inuyasha have that bitch Kikyo! I don't need HIM. After all Kouga and Hojo Like me, Right? -*-sigh-*- But the well is in the other direction." Thinking off the things that caused her aggravation, SHE WAS SUPPOSE TO BE RELAXING! She took a few deep breaths finding serenity again, also falling into a idyllic nap.

Rin ran through the clearing to the cave looking for Jaken. " Jaken! Jaken_sama!!!" Jaken came from deep within the cave. " Argh, Didn't Sesshoumaru tell you to go play!?!?" He breathed in 'If Rin doesn't play, I'll be punished!' Rin smiled and held her hands out to him full of flowers. "Rin knows but just wanted to give these to Sesshoumaru_sama!" . Jaken looked the child as if she grown a third head the grumped. "Sesshoumaru has no purpose for such things." But his words were wasted for Rin had focused on the figure that just walked in. "SESSHOUMARU_SAMA!!!!!!"

Sesshoumaru walked towards them as Rin latched onto his leg. He simply put a hand on her head and she released herself but grabbed onto his sash walking along side him. She then handed the flowers to Sesshoumaru who accepted them giving a glare to Jaken clearly stating 'DON'T Say anything OR I 'will' kill you!' Jaken gulped and Rin smiled.\

Sesshoumaru halted only to give orders before he left again. "Jaken, Rin is to sleep in the cave with you." Rin looked up with teary eyes. He momentary looked down, "Rin stay here. Jaken don't leave this her side till I return." With that he turned and left the cave bounding for the spring again. 'Now to deal with a nuisance. But why is she here alone? I'll ask her before I kill her for trespassing.'

Rin watch her 'father' leave and then turned to see a grumbling Jaken. She giggled watching him get more annoyed by the second.

A/N: Finally they appear! N-E-way. That is it. Hehehe I am out for the night.


	13. Chapter 13:Sesshoumarus introduction

Chapter 13: 

Previously:

Sesshoumaru halted only to give orders before he left again. "Jaken, Rin is to sleep in the cave with you." Rin looked up with teary eyes. He momentary looked down, "Rin stay here. Jaken don't leave this her side till I return." With that he turned and left the cave bounding for the spring again. 'Now to deal with a nuisance. But why is she here alone? I'll ask her before I kill her for trespassing.'

Now continuing:

Sesshoumaru made it back to the spring in no time. He had to know why she was so deep in his lands and alone yet this time he would confront her instead of spying like a scared child! It wasn't his way nonetheless he had to smirk at the attempt the human girl to find him in the forest……. 'Did she expect someone to spy on her where they could be seen. Hmph, honestly the human race have no intelligence and me lowing myself to watch a human wench, my brother women at that, …..grrrrr it is a family curse, That has to be the reasons for such foolish actions!' 

Noticing her sleeping form, he moved to the side of the spring, sitting down to awaiting her awake and taking in her features with keen details. 'I could drown her, but then this visit would be in vain He continue to look upon her' Her body moved signaling her welcoming back into the world or reality. Sesshoumaru move immediately into a secure location of hiding, mentally cursing himself for reacting in such a way. 'I am cursed for wanted a human body in such a way! What could my father have done to get such an obscene curse placed upon his heirs!' Kagome awoke sitting up stretching causing Sesshoumaru's eyed to fixate on her more examining her curves of her being longing to do a physical examination on her. He smirked at the thought of her reaction of his examination.

Kagome came to blinking to grip her surrounds. Taking in that she was in water and trees and rocks claimed the area she quick realized she fell asleep, taking a deep sigh she sat up stretching letting a yawn escape her body yet some thing disturbed her. Immediately stopping see gazed the area for someone. Unconsciously she moved to the middle of the spring continuing her search feeling the presents of eyes still upon her. Mental she growled knowing that someone was out there watching her and she had no clue to whom it was. That is when she saw it. A patch of grass was pressed down around nice dew touched grass near the shore where the person or demon had full view of her. She became more agitated moving to the shore and pressing down on a spot of up sprung grass and removed her hand. Glancing back and forth from the larger spot and her own proving further someone had been there watching her just who! Kagome looked further noting the footsteps that led in to the spot and then no more indicating the figure had to be able to jump a distance to hide….meaning her spy was a demon. Her mind filed through what demon could watch her instead of waking her only finding two that would do so. Kouga wouldn't leave for his ignorance would make him continue to gaze upon her body plus he would stay and protect her seeing how she was alone and nude. Leaving only one that would do so and it fit him to hide when caught doing wrong. She ducked in the water covering her chest with her arms glaring into the darkness. 'How could he. He had Kikyo and left before I could sit him! Well maybe not left…' Her eyes moved to the nearest patch of trees. '…maybe he is still here.' She looked down making sure he couldn't see her body before looking back to the trees smiling or more so smirking. "I know you are there, come out you pervert! I swear you've been around the monk too long!" Her tone was angry and chiding, but now she was beyond steamed at Inuyasha's actions. 'I swear he'll never be able to stand straight again. That damn hanyou doesn't know what will hit him. Chasing Kikyo then staring at me for god knows how long !' She couldn't help but imagine the dog demon plastered to the ground making a crater with each passing sit. Her smirk transformed into a evil grin as she waited for his comply.

Sesshoumaru was snapped from his daydream of the examination (^_^*) and his stare on her as he realized what she had said. 'Well she knows I am here..no point in hiding like my half breed brother would. But who is this monk she speaks of?' He sniffed the air almost unnoticeably catching the smell of anger and sadness emit from her. He shrugged and leapt from the tree branch the concealed him.

All she saw was something jump out to fast to get details but something come out none the less. Her smirked widen. 'Humph, see how he enjoys this!' She stood up closing her eyes and let the word vibrate from her with all her voice behind it, her hands fisted at her sides adding more force to it. "SIT!". In taking a breath she opened her eyes waiting for the figure to smash into the ground beneath him. It never came shocking her, even more disbelieve entered her being when Sesshoumaru landed gracefully on the springs border. The side of Sesshoumaru's lips tugged upward as she gasped and took a step back.

Kagome flustered as her world spun around her, "Sess…Sesshou…maru?!?!"

Sesshoumaru sat in the same spot looking at her shock stricken body sake lightly with confusion. Raising a brow slightly at her slightly he questioned her, "Sit?". Kagome took it as a order sitting in the shallow waters that merely came up to her breast. Kagome covered herself more tightly, hugging herself while keeping her eyes glued on the western lord causing him to chuckle lightly if at all.

Kagome herself was taken aback and more dazed at why she complied but she didn't really know what to do. He would kill attack her if she didn't right? Her mind didn't know what to think but the tone he said it in wasn't stern or commanding. 'I have had to hear it wrong! He wasn't actually asking why I said sit? Why would he? And he was the one watching me? Oh gods! He was! But why when he tried killing me and Inuyasha so many other times?'

"What- what do you want?" Her voice strained to sound mad and strong but with no luck. Shock stayed plaster to her in every way and shone perfectly with confusion upon her face. Sesshoumaru on the other hand was calm and collected, his face the usual slate of nothing. He came here to ask her questions and needed her to answer not that he inwardly wasn't having fun. He in took a breath through his nose finding her scent had change and she was now confused and worried only increasing with his unmoving eyes on her. Kagome's eyes never left his waiting for a attack or something to come and her mind scream to run but she was planted, frozen still and open to anything Sesshoumaru had planed for her which worried her all the more. This didn't go unnoticed by the demon sitting in front of her, actually he was quite amused at her attempts at standing to him but he had enough of the games.

He turned serious thinning his eyes ignoring her question not one to talk much even to the other demon lords he was quite and mindful keeping things short and to the point. "What are you doing my, Lord Sesshoumaru's, lands and why is my brother's bitch here alone?" His tone was cold cut and slapped down with a tone that he would be answered. 

Unluckily Kagome was one with her own mind from another time taught not the respectability for demons of any kind. Why did she have to learn after all, she had Inuyasha on a rosary and Kouga head over hills for her. Those to factors put to strong demons behind her giving her safety …….Just one problem, they weren't here now. Her mind raged and all confusion slipped away leaving a wild ire in its spot. '_oooo Inuyasha's bitch! Inuyasha's bitch! I am NOT Inuyasha's bitch!!! I am not his AT ALL and wont be insulted by his brother in such a manner!'_ Kagome growled mental at the intolerable demon that would piss her off more on top of what his BROTHER did. She stood uncaring storming to her cloths fisting her hands and clenching her jaw, her mind running rapid on her thoughts of the two brothers comparing them far to closely for her well being but her mind couldn't process that now. No, the two had ticked her off and were acting so similar in doing so. She put on her underwear and bra following her skirt holding her tongue from the 'Al mighty' Sesshoumaru but to no avail. Her rage boiled over not even allowing the presents of her shirt on her being before she moved to venting on the offender. She marched over to him standing at his side leaning so her words went straight in his ears. Sesshoumaru looked at the girl from the corners daring her to do so with his same mask upon his face void of any emotions. "Inuyasha's bitch!?!?!", she hissed clenching her fist, glaring into him as if he were nothing. But he was nothing to her but a royal pain in the ass as he thought the same of her. _(a/n: awww mutual feelings! -sigh I see the love blooming already. Ok, back to the story) _" I. AM. NOT. INUYASH'S. BITCH.", Her voice strained and shaped each syllable gritting out the words with a loud pitch resembling a growl. " How _dare_ you eve…" She was cut short by a rather peeved Sesshoumaru grabbing her throat, slamming her against a tree and sustaining her there by her throat at eye level with him in less then a mere millisecond shocking her into disarray.

Kagome's hands shot up to his wrist trying to pry his hand from her throat while clenching her eyes shut and her muscles tensed. Salty beads seeped from her closed eyes unable to hold them knowing that this was a fruitless try to escape his hold though she wasn't going to give up only plucking at Sesshoumaru's bearings. His grip tighten causing her to gasp more for what life she had left. " You dare speak to me as if this Lord Sesshoumaru were no more than a servant." He rumbled from low in his throat. Kagome automatically shook her head clasping his wrist cracking her eyes letting more tears free and her eyes shining with apologetic bases. Sesshoumaru loosened his hold on her throat purely holding her there. Kagome in took a breath of well needed oxygen loosing her hold on his wrist as well. Sesshoumaru now having thinks under control at measurable cost masked his face showing no sign of anything proceeding for his answers again. "This Sesshoumaru wont ask you again. Answer wench I grow weary of your games." His hand clenched causing her to wince. Kagome teared more not wanting to address such a matter or speak of it. That is why she came out to the middle of now where, to forget it. Her fear changed to that of grieve and sadness knowing well enough she had to tell him or die. His hand clenched and loosened again bring her attention back to his dark golden orbs of coldness not letting anything read into him demanding answers from her. Their eyes locked onto one another's before Kagome looked down more tears threatening her, something she didn't want Sesshoumaru to see while explaining this knowing he would read every thought and emotion that fled through he mind. Kagome braced herself clasping her hands tighter over his wrist preparing herself to start the intriguing tail in as few words as possible.

Sesshoumaru understood this action and waited patiently. He draw in her scent unobtrusively finding her appealing sweet scent lingered with that of a salty water. His eyes still gazed as if she was looking up. Her lip quivered for a couple second before her weak voice made its presents. It was so low that humans would not hear the inaudible speech but Sesshoumaru's keen hearing heard it clearly, down to the cracks in her voice like a static rumble laced at the edges of it. 


	14. Questions and Answers

Author's Note: My friend is a ditz Anyway I do not own the Inuyasha Characters, they are just my little toys for my mind to play with. ^_^ and sadly Taruchi is no longer Sesshoumaru's mate. -throws his plushy aside- Sesshoumaru is free -grabs Inuyasha's plushy- ALLL mine ^_^ No touchy my Inuyasha. -cuddles it- Ok now for me to type happily. 

Chapter 14: Explanations and Changes 

Previous:

Sesshoumaru understood this action and waited patiently. He draw in her scent unobtrusively finding her appealing sweet scent lingered with that of a salty water. His eyes still gazed as if she was looking up. Her lip quivered for a couple second before her weak voice made its presents. It was so low that humans would not hear the inaudible speech but Sesshoumaru's keen hearing heard it clearly, down to the cracks in her voice like a static rumble laced at the edges of it. 

Continuing:

Kagome's voice shook as her head remained down, her eyes stinging from the tears she was holding back as she begun her explanation to his demanding questions, " He… I left Inuyasha. H-he was kiss-kissing Kikyo. I… I am not going back to him. I… I hate him!" Somehow her voice went from that of a sad love to vengeance revenged based tone. Her head lifted to stare him in the eyes, her sad soft orbs now cold with a anger burning in them seeking blood yet at the same time unreadable hiding secret dark plans behind a mask of nothing. "I wish the same pain on him as he caused me. I want him to live with that pain for ever." Her voice rung clear with a hatred that made him lash her in defense, so strong and set with assurity he became slightly timorous. In spite of that, a ping jolted in his muscles and his eyes dropping the shield as a understanding of her feelings swept in him. He cursed himself mentally for allowing that understanding to enter him and being scared of such a pathetic creature, a weak human overall! He sneered retracting his arm placing it at his side watching her fall to the ground he face that of his normality. Kagome hit the ground almost instantly. She got up prompting herself on her knees and one hand while her other hand went to her neck massaging it, looking up at him. Her eye's were similar to his almost making him want to smirk in a weird way but at the same point show her her place as a human and put her there. Kagome's was ticked at 'this Sesshoumaru' and she wasn't going to back down just because his lordship was a "ol mighty demon". Maybe it was because she had spent time around demons, maybe it was because she was letting her emotions control her, or just maybe because she didn't care if he got pissed and killed her… after all what did she have to live for but either way she wasn't going to shut her mouth no matter what he said or did. Kagome kept her icy glare snapping out, " ANY MORE QUESTIONS?!?!"

Sesshoumaru nearly face faulted but by some weird power remained standing keeping the gazed locked though his mind was spinning. This girl that stood by his brother loyally now spoke of his death, of torturing him far worst then death. Even better this girl had the arrogance to speak to this Sesshoumaru as though she was equal to him maybe more higher in rank. A grin tried to make its way to his face from her egotism while his mind taught off possibilities for this being that sat in front of his being, 'This girl can be of use.. Trade her for the Tetsusiaga then keep the girl for myself as a servant or caretaker for Rin.. Have her kill my dear brother while I watch the half-breed be tormented by the one he cares for.' He mentally laughed at how stupid this girl was. He may have been with the dead wench but his love was clearly shone for her through the years they spent together shard hunting. He eyed her knowing she carried the shards and recognizing the power of the shards. 'The shards…' The ends his lips tugged up lightly.

Kagome noticed his gaze change in the slightest. To any other person they wouldn't see it. She moved to sit more comfortably watching his golden orbs with interest. Something was going on in his head it and it was obvious to her. She wanted to yell at him for what ever it was that danced in that overconfident mind of his yet her voice caught in her throat preventing her from yelling. Not even a sound could be produced. She felt a breeze sweep by sending a shiver down her spine reminding her of her lack of cloths. She looked down at her lap not moving to cover her bare chest knowing around Sesshoumaru he would question or deny her permission to do so. She growled emotionally knowing she got herself into another placement having to ask to do anything but at least with Inuyasha she had the rosary. 'Heh… Maybe I can get on for Sesshoumaru and tame him.' The thought of Sesshoumaru at her beck and call made her smirk.

Sesshoumaru got his thoughts all cleared for the next round of "Question and Answer" with her. He sat indian style in front of her looking at the top of her head. This peeved him being a raised as a high royal demon. Talking to one such as him with your head down. 'If this Sesshoumaru does do as he wishes she would have to be taught some manners.' He inwardly smirked at his plans he had for this girl and even better she was already so weak, lost, and alone that taming her would be easy to mold. He reached out placing a finger under her chin raising her face to look at him as he spoke. "I ask the questions, you answer them. You won't raise your voice or interrupt this Sesshoumaru. You will look at me when I am talking to you." 

His face told her of punishment if these rules were broken so Kagome simply gave him a curt nod telling him she understood and would comply to his 'orders'. She brought her hand up to his wrist trailing her fingers up his hand to his finger pulling it from her chin keeping eye contact with him. He didn't know what to think of the action. He didn't even let Rin touch him. Kagome moved his hand to his lap releasing it and placing her hand back in her lap reading his eyes for any changes before looking down when she found none. She didn't know why but she was hoping the strange deed would register something in him. Then she remembered one of the compliments and snapped her head back up catching his hand mid-air to him lifting her head again. 'You will look at me..'.

Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed with anger for a split second, "Don't disrespect me human. Your head will re.."

Kagome cut him of knowing his demand already, "remain up. Ok I understand." She then threw his hand back in his lap placing hers in her lap again noting she interrupted him hoping he would over look that 2nd mistake. " I understand, Lord Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru ignored both her throwing his hand in his lap and her 'mistake' of interrupting him wanting his questions answered. "Girl, where are your other companions?" 

Kagome shuddered visibly as her eyes went wide, 'Oh god, I didn't even think about them.. They must think I ran from them to. Oh gosh.. Sango.. Kirara.. Shippo.. Miroku..' She was snapped from her thoughts from a glare from Sesshoumaru. She shook her head lightly looking back at him before answering with a stricken voice, " They are with Inuyasha or off looking for me. I don't really know.. I ran off without even thinking about them."

Sesshoumaru smelt the grief coming off her clearly proving she hadn't thought about them since she left his brother. He smirked, " My brother.." Her eyes drew into slits. His smirk turned into a evil grin, " You hate him?". Kagome was happy for the change in subject but didn't like the new topic of conversation if you could call this talk that. Kagome hissed, her hand clenching into a fist, " Yes! What is it to you?!"

Sesshoumaru glared remorselessly, " Human..", annoyance and threat filled his voice. Kagome wanted to slap him, his tone only adding to her anger building up more by the second, "That isn't an answer! And my name is Kagome, not wench, not human, not girl! Ka..". Sesshoumaru had enough. In a swift motion, his hand hitting her face leaving four thin lines blood seeping out of them slowly. Kagome instantly brought her hand to her face feeling the blood looking at him with wide eyes in shock. Sesshoumaru openly smirked only furthering shocking Kagome. He thinned his golden orbs at her keeping her eyes locked on his. "You will do no more then answer me." Kagome shivered at his tone immediately giving a nod, her hand cupping her cheek as it stung and throbbed in pain.

He decided to go deeper in to this matter intending to get more information even if it had to come from the disrespecting human in front of him. His icy gaze curved into that of normalcy for him. Kagome calmed some at this reminding herself not to backtalk, her anger only getting worst for actually giving into him and following his orders. As if reading her thoughts he admitted to breaking her in his mind. "How long have you been alone?", he continued his interrogation quite interested. She glared into his eyes, her hand moving back into her lap, 'why does her care about this' she growled mentally keeping from the angry lacing into her voice, "A day". He accepted the answer giving her curt nod dishing out the next question, " Where are you going and what are your plans?" Kagome's eyes widened her mind crashing with thoughts of her friends, Inuyasha, and how she was a shard hunter.. but _what was she going to do and _ _where was she going to go?_


	15. Fluffy what are you doing?

Chapter 15: FLUFFY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!

Previous:

He accepted the answer giving her curt nod dishing out the next question, " Where are you going and what are your plans?" Kagome's eyes widened her mind crashing with thoughts of her friends, Inuyasha, and how she was a shard hunter.. but _what was she going to do and _ _where was she going to go?_

Continuing On:

Kagome mind swirled with thoughts produced by his double question. She had thought of it. She was in this time to shard hunt with her friends and Inuyasha.. But without them, how was she to fight the demons and gain the shards. Her eyes glazed over, tears unwillingly fighting their way to show her grief in this whole situation. She strained and pushed herself to keep her eyes facing him and her head up slowly losing will to care if she followed Sesshoumaru's rules . 'I want to continue this quest and complete the jewel. How will I do this without my friends.. even if I went back to my friends I would have to be with Inuyasha and I don't want to see him. He chose Kikyo!' She didn't have a straight answer to give and she wasn't able to answer. In anguish, heartache and maybe even disappointment for not being able to supply an answer to the youkai Lord she tore her head away. No sooner feeling his finger under her chin, she knew whose it was and why it was there, so in hopes of having her face pulled up to meet his she angrily answered, "I don't know". She didn't care at this point she wasn't going to look at Sesshoumaru crying her eyes out, letting him read through her saddened eyes into all her thoughts that pledged her with no answer to them. 

Sesshoumaru was getting irritated and infuriated that the human wasn't obeying his wishes and had to restrain from growling at the displeasure and disapproval commencing her action. His finger lifted her head feeling her jaw clench, finally seeing her eyelids clasped together firmly trying to stop the uninvited tears from streaming down her cheeks. A futile gesture, the droplets of pain seeped through her eyelids, her eyes not able to contain them sending them down her soft pale cheeks. Sesshoumaru sensed this sorrow and had no reaction for it until a tear dropped onto his palm. His hand instantly recoiled, Kagome's head fell. Kagome fisting her hands in her lap at the weakness she was showing wanting no more then to get up and run. She knew he could tell she wanted. Also she knew somewhere deep inside her head his answer would be no. Sesshoumaru placed his hand in his lap the tear dried but still felt as though it burned within his skin and left a scar that would never leave. The air grew heavy around them, the silence pledging and beating at both of them giving a feeling of eternity. 

Kagome lifted her head to meet his gaze still cold and unreadable. Her tears now silently strolled over her cheeks. " Please Lord Sesshoumaru, May I go now?", her body felt weak and her voice gave him that knowledge. His gaze never faulted or changed reassuring her thought, his answer not needed. 'No, of course not' was all that rung in her head. She sighed lowing her head her eyes turning empty staring off. Sesshoumaru controlled his anger. She may have not been following the rules he set but her ways wouldn't matter, she wasn't going to disobey him totally. Sesshoumaru was confused and surprised that he wasn't going to do anything about her disobedience, but nonetheless he kept his gaze upon her cruel and cold not showing his confusion to his own actions. "Where will you go?", he almost smirk knowing she had now where to go or anyone to go to. She was free for the moment to take his precious time. ( hehe ^_^ can you say Sesshoumaru is high on himself? lol I can and will try the best to keep him that way. I'm so ebil ^-^ hehehe) 

Kagome realized his taunt and looked up her eyes in slight shock as her tears slowed. Her voice strong once again, " I don't know". Sesshoumaru eyes settled on hers making sure to keep her gaze, she'd try to read into his eyes only reassuring that. "Then you know the answer. As for where to go I will provide the answer.", Sesshoumaru now knew he had lost his mind. Uncaring to her answer or reaction he continued, "You shall stay with this Sesshoumaru and keep Rin company.", her eyes widened somewhat as he words continued, "You'll answer the rest of my questions without tears or disobeying me." Kagome nodded once ready for more questions her eyes dried settling her thoughts from the last question. "You collect pieces to the jewel. Where are they now?"( You know what? I just remembered kagome is shirtless. O.o;;;; How many of you all remembered that? ^_^;; now that I have pointed out Kagome is only in her bra and skirt back to the story)

Kagome was shocked, her mind that was once pondering who Rin was and why he invited her to stay with him now switched completely focused on why he would want to jewel shard and what he was planning. Kagome knew she couldn't lie, he would see right through it. " They're.. They are…", She fell silent not know weather she should answer or not.

Sesshoumaru's eyes thinned his glare intense, " Where are they?". Kagome stubbornly stayed quiet. Her cheek throbbed once reminding her of the chance she was taking by doing so, her glare matching his. Sesshoumaru growled low his anger building fast. His hand moved to her neck, his fingers sliding around it holding it. Still she wouldn't answer furthering his irritation. His grip tightened pulling her closer, her face mere inches from his. He refused to ask again. He just wanted to know where the jewel shards were. Kagome too refused to tell her own anger for protecting the jewel raising. (It is hard typing this story while listening to Whats your Fantasy by Ludacris XD " I wanna lick you from your head to your toes" hmm . I want my Ai O.o; And he is going to read this so I am so going to shut up. Ok now where was I ) Kagome too refused to tell her own anger for protecting the jewel raising. " I'm not saying if where they are if you want them.", she hissed out through gritted teeth. Sesshoumaru growled low throwing her back watching as she hit the base of the tree behind her. Kagome knew she messed up seeing him stand taking steps toward her. Her fear kicked in but she was determined not to tell him if he planed on taking them. She instinctively tried moving away only to have her back pressed against to tree. Sesshoumaru kneeled down, his fingers caressing her neck running his sharp claws over her soft weak skin. A grin made his way to his face when she pressed herself more against the tree, her chest raising and falling as her heart beat faster breathing erratic. She dug her fingers into the soil keeping her eyes on his while her fear amplified more, the feeling of his claws tracing her neck not helping knowing he could kill her any moment he pleased. Sesshoumaru smelt her fear, but had to admit she wasn't a normal human or she was just uncaring to losing her life. " Kagome, is it? This Sesshoumaru can kill you very easily but you persist in trying my patience and disobey me. Do you really want to die when this Sesshoumaru is trying to help you?" Kagome shuddered and closed her eyes as his claws raked harder against her neck. Sesshoumaru smirked smelling her fear mingle with excitement, admitting in his mind to enjoying this as well. Kagome quickly caught herself in her opening her eyes looking at his amused golden orbs as she took a deep breath getting a hold of all thoughts. She glared as his eyes glinted with more amusement reaching up taking his wrist in her hand, pushing it into chest removing it from her neck as she finally pushed all thoughts and feelings he caused to the back of her mind. Her voice turned serious, " Help? How is knowing where the shards are helping and why would you, my enemy, Inuyasha's brother, help me?" her glare showed her antagonism.

Sesshoumaru turned sadistic and cruel once more, void of anything swearing mentally he said he would be the one asking the questions. This time he would make a acceptation, if he was going to get any further with his questioning he would have to explain some elements of his reasoning. Thoughts had entered his mind since he found her alone, one just happened to stick within his mind and decide to follow through feeling it was the best choice.( So sorry got stuck had a friend type the beginning of this paragraph so if it sucks sorry ~_~ Now that I am on track let me get to typing )He sat down in front of her removing his hands over his legs looking at her ready to explain the reasons for knowing the location of the jewel shards. Kagome visibly relaxed diminutively (Definition: a small amount), keeping her eyes on his movements unsure of his motives. He understood her looks but didn't care as he begun stating his incentive, "This Sesshoumaru does not wish the jewel pieces for himself. Yet you and I have a common bond.. We both wish hurt upon the half breed though for our own reasons." His eyes thinned at her with annoyance dreading his own words he was about to share, "In spite of that, I know you can not inflict harm upon that disgrace lowly hanyou on your human strength, with that I will help you use the jewel shards along with some of my own powers to make you as this Sesshoumaru is. All I intend in this is harming _him._ If you decline in this offer I ,of your own accord, will send you to the edge of my lands and you shall leave. To accept this offer, you shall accompany Rin, Jaken, and I until our business is done."( wow generous offer but honestly what is Kagome going to think seeing how it is focused around his wants lol or is it? )

Kagome blink her eyes blank as her mind when to work, ' It all makes since..'. Tilting her head a little to the side, "But that doesn't explain your persistency on helping me..??". Sesshoumaru growled low provoked at having to say more then he wished. The plan would help out both of them in the end, he might not have liked the circumstances but they would both get what they want in the conclusion. "Do you really think you can inflict pain on my brother on your human strength, and if you are stronger you are free to protect yourself and do what you need on your own human." Kagome took this information in one more question on her mind. " Since when did you care to help a human?" Sesshoumaru's eyes flickered red, did this human listen to a word he said, "You won't be human if you wish to follow me in what I offer. We hate the same thing and both seek pain upon him. So where are the shards or shall I take my leave?" 

Kagome stared blankly for a few minutes pondering his offer. Sesshoumaru corked a brow the silence giving his answer. He stood looking down at Kagome, " you are only a nights walk from my boarder. This Sesshoumaru will check to see you are off my territory come morning." He turned on his heel heading back to finish the caves where he left Rin with Jaken. His business was done here.

His words hardly heard by Kagome for she was to deep in thought on the offer. She quickly chose her answer returning to the world around her only to see Sesshoumaru's back moving away from her. Straight away, Kagome stood snapping from her consideration totally ready with her respond. She ran to him grabbing his arm making him almost instantly stop turning herself to look at him, " The shards… They're with my shirt over there!", eagerly pointing to her shirt at the lakes edge. Sesshoumaru looked at her, the excitement in all this written bluntly on her face and in her eyes, shifting his eyes to where she pointed before looking back at her raising his brow faintly. He sat down, his eyes unchanging sadistic as Kagome took the hint over enthusiastically ran to her shirt putting it on leaning down picking up the vile containing the jewel shards. Hastily returning to Sesshoumaru kneeling before him holding her arm out before him the vile of shards enclosed with in her hand. He brought his hand forth his hand from his lap placing it beneath hers, Kagome smiled brightly dropping the vile into his hand dropping her hand back into her lap watching his motions. Sesshoumaru carefully removed the lid with a claw, carefully tipping the vile so a single shard fell into his palm. Proceeding to put the lid back on the vile returning it to Kagome. She blinked a few times holding the vile in her hand looking at Sesshoumaru the confusion and bewilderment shining within her eyes. Sesshoumaru took the single shard holding it within two fingers peering at her. "Only one shard is required for this process with the aid of my youkai powers and your miko energy. If you are weak refuse now, this procedure involves pain and can not be undone.", he stated brusquely as facts. Kagome glanced between the shard and his eyes, noting his eyes cold but with a grimace of deep seriousness. " I wish to be stronger and will take the chance I get to do so. But what is going to happen to me and why will it be painful?", worry presented itself with in her voice though her gaze stayed strong. 

His fingers pushed the shard within his hand resting his arm at his side once more. " You'll become as this Sesshoumaru is, a demon. A full youkai. As for the pain it will hurt for this Sesshoumaru has to place this.." , he raised his hand showing the shard, "..here." His hand closed holding the shard with in it once more placing a clawed finger over her heart. His look became more serious then cold , his finger still upon her heart, "Another element of this yet is this needs to wish become a youkai and stronger, or it will not work."

Kagome didn't flinch nor object to him touching her this time though he could still kill her just as easily if not more, instead she became more thrilled, " So I'll be stronger then Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru's eyebrow rose slightly setting his hand back in his lap, "Yes, Maybe stronger then this Sesshoumaru with proper training since you hold miko power in the bounds of your being and protect the jewel shards." Kagome nodded fear taking over, she seen people and youkai alike all use the power of the shards for their wishes, only in the end being killed and the jewel shards collected by herself and Inuyasha, " Sesshoumaru, Will I be evil since I used the shard?". Sesshoumaru blinked showing his shock this time, " If calculations serve me right, you purify the jewel and that power to do so will leave you as now just as a youkai. The jewel shard will be removed after the complete change, so if all information doesn't deceive this Sesshoumaru. No you wont be evil although it would be better suited for what I ask for with this offer." 

Kagome's become happier and giddy, hardly thinking moving to his being, wrapping her arms around him in a exultant hug, "He'll be sorry for all he said and done." She laughed quietly with drawing from the one sided embrace sitting down in front of him once more. (ano… does that even count as a embrace? I mean when people embrace one another they both do. O.o oh well.. One sided embrace now back to the story) Sesshoumaru eyes hardened with seriousness, slightly displeased at her child like volatility. Kagome recognized this and calmed herself turning serious, " Ok, I'm ready to become as you are. What do I do first?". Sesshoumaru smirked. 

Good cliff hanger no? lol Anyways R&R love yas bye and night


	16. Chapter 16: A new demon, Realization, an...

Chapter 16: A new demon, Realization, and Kirara

Previous:

Sesshoumaru eyes hardened with seriousness, slightly displeased at her child like volatility. Kagome recognized this and calmed herself turning serious, " Ok, I'm ready to become as you are. What do I do first?". Sesshoumaru smirked..

Continuing on:

Sesshoumaru smirked noticeably leaning into her coaxing her to lean back to back from his being drawing closer, " Just lay back and be still." Kagome nodded, her cheeks tenting a light shade of pink laying her arms at her sides looking up at Sesshoumaru. He stayed above her supporting himself with enough room between their bodies to do this task. His eyes traveled from hers descending to his target moving his hand containing the shard up her body placing it inches from her heart glancing up. Kagome understood perfectly taking hold of the hem of her skirt tightening the hold affirming him once more for the go-ahead. She moved her eyes to his hand looking at it as though it would kill her, but she wanted this.. She gave him her answer and she wasn't going back now. Sesshoumaru's eyes moved back to the target ( her heart ) balancing himself on his knees straddling her legs raising his hand. Kagome took a deep breath reading her body for the attack. He delivered the first blow his claws ripping through her shirt and bra, leaving four deep lacerations through her ribs over her head blood instantaneously flowing from her body. Kagome clenched her jaw together holding back her scream closing her eyes, tears seeping out of the small space between her eyelids, turning her head to the side feeling the cold ground touch her cheek while her hands turned white from gripping the green fabric of her skirt forcefully within her hand. Sesshoumaru was impressed at her courage not knowing many humans whom wouldn't scream out in pain. He rose his hand once more striking her chest once more imbedding the shard deep in the inner recesses of her heart. Kagome groaned low in her throat grinding her teeth together fisting the fabric rigidity in her hand. Tears streamed from her eyes despite her eyelids scrunched together holding her pain from showing though it was obvious to Sesshoumaru. (OWIES!!!! *would have attacked Sesshoumaru screaming at the top of her lungs*)

Sesshoumaru sat up her legs flinching beneath him seeing blood flow from her newly wound, her taking the great pain unlike a normal human would be able. This girls will and strength to do so amazing him. Kagome dug her nails into the ground opening her eyes finally crying out in discomfort and pain, her voice whimpering as her mind swirled, ' It's too much. God help me, it hurts! Why isn't the shard healing it?! Damn it'. Her agony cause another whimper to slip between her lips moving her head to look at Sesshoumaru through her tear filled eyes pleading to him for help, ' He just wanted to kill me! Why is he just sitting there watching me bleed to my end!'. Her breath became heavy and shallow giving one last importune, "Hel.. p ple.. ase ." Her vision blurred not knowing weather it was from the blood lose or tears closing her eyes filling the dark air around them closing in hearing her heart beat slow within her ears. 'Gods help me'. Her body stopped fighting laying still beneath him her hands losing her grip on the soft ground beside her. Sesshoumaru growled low seeing her body give up. "Damn bitch, This Sesshoumaru told you, you must want this to survive it." His growl emitted more knowing her body and shard wouldn't heal her fast enough though he could let her die and revive her with tenseiga. Oddly enough he didn't do so, instead her bend down moving his mouth to hers pricking his bottom lip with his fangs before pressing them to hers. He did say he would make her youkai with his powers and the shards, and he wasn't one to go back on his words. Her lips slightly parted to his action allowing him to further his help. Sesshoumaru slipped his tongue past her lips entering her mouth dragging his tongue against his canines. He moved his tongue against hers, his blood sliding down her throat pressing his lips forcefully against hers trying to get a response. 

Kagome felt weak hardly feeling his lips upon hers. Her body somewhat craving the new taste that entered her body swallowing the liquid filling her throat her tongue accidentally rubbing against his causing Sesshoumaru to go still for a second. His growl became lower continuing to move his tongue against her giving her his youkai blood. Kagome's instinct to survive kicked in opening her eyes lapping her tongue against his accepting his blood, her mind shocked at distinguishing Sesshoumaru face in front of hers realizing it was him that was kissing her. Sesshoumaru looked into her eyes before closing his golden eyes moving his tongue with hers, the taste of his own blood covered from her sweet taste. Kagome shut her eyes sucking on his tongue drinking the blood from his wound her body once again fighting to heal the inflicted wound laying still beneath him as she received his gift of his healing powers contained within his blood. He retreated his tongue back into his mouth only to have Kagome's tongue follow his her arms lifting to wrap around his neck. Sesshoumaru slid his tongue across his canines once more willing giving her more of his blood, her tongue coiled around his lifting her arms from her side enfolding her arms around his neck continuing to suck at his tongue. A low growl produced from Sesshoumaru moving his tongue around hers his injured tongue healing once more. Kagome's tongue retreated back into is own spaces as the taste of his blood lingered inside her mouth, merging her lips closed pulling her lips from his. Sesshoumaru opened his eyes looking down at Kagome her eyes still closed, then glancing to her wound visibly throbbing as his blood united with hers healing her fatal wound. His body tensed as he started to sit up her arms tightening around him taking her with him. Kagome cringed in pain as her body followed his placing her forehead on his shoulder grasping the back of his shirt whimpering in a weak voice, her eyes remaining closed. 

Sesshoumaru looked down at the girl, her scent becoming stronger. She was healing and indeed her scent told him her blood was changing.. She was changing and mending her injury. Kagome took a deep breath sliding her head to the crook of his neck nibbling carelessly on his soft skin parting her lips biting down her dull human teeth stinging his untouched skin as they forces their way throw his skin. Blood seeped passed her teeth running over his skin, she pressed her lips to his neck pulling her teeth from the wound replacing it with her tongue licking and sucking lightly at the abrasion. Sesshoumaru snarled moving his arms around her supporting her back, his eyes flashing red before closing them. His mind was in complete confusion, unaware of letting this creature bite into him.

Kagome's eyes snapped open, the pain in her chest throbbing from her injury slowly seizing to be, licking at his neck once more before removing her mouth from his skin. 'What the fuck? Why didn't he stop me?', her mind was swirling with questions of what just happened. Her arms loosened dropping to his mid back moving her head back to look at him, his eyes were shut and his body motionless. She blinked a few times deeper puzzlement filling her mind. Her arms moved back to her sides staring at him feeling weak and tired though a bit worried she did something wrong for Sesshoumaru still hadn't moved. His light breathing the only sign he was alive. " Sesshoumaru?", she asked meekly feeling his hands loosen on her back, sliding his arms from around her holding her sides laying her back sensing her weariness keeping his eyes closed thinking on what transpired. Kagome was in shock, 'what's going on', "Sesshoumaru?" she asked once again, worry present in her small voice. 

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes washing his mask on, looking upon her a small grin coming to his lip, " It's done, you're demon and will continue to change physically over the next few days." He stood, turning walking away as though nothing had happened. Kagome watched him sitting up in uncertainty. She didn't know much about youkai like Sesshoumaru and how they act but altogether his actions were odd to her. She thinned her eyes, 'How can he just walk away!'. " SESSHOUMARU! Hey wait, What kind of demon am I? Don't think…". Kagome instantly stopped her verbal assault when Sesshoumaru stopped and turned his eyes piercing into hers. Sesshoumaru knew perfectly what type of demon she would be and her ranking with in the youkai standards but choose to let her find out on her own. "This Sesshoumaru is going to get you a new attire.", a malevolence smirk met his lips as she glanced down her chest fully exposed some dried blood covering the wound although healed it still retained the desiccated blood she lost. A blush tented her cheeks only looking up so a second to see his smug look at her embarrassment. She huffed as he turned and resumed to walk away his voice faint hearing him recommend she get some rest and that she was safe in his territory unknown to him the scent of him and his blood skewering the area protecting her. 

Kagome laid back as he disappeared in the early dawn light. Sleep claimed her quickly, the last remembered thought before her mind got some rest being, 'he's not so bad..'. Her body quickly relaxed, a sweet dream filling her mind well needed after the eventful nights sending her problems from her "old" life into the past, or so it felt that way. 

______~back at Inuyasha's group~_______ (lol yes they are finally reappear)

Inuyasha slowly felt consciousness knock on his being arising in the early morning. A low groan escaping as he fought to stay in the dark abyssal of sleep, the memories and pain seeping into his mind. He struggled to stay in slumber as the pains clouded his mind took over pushing him awake. 'Shit I promised I would explain why kagome acted that way and what happened between Kikyo and I', his eyes cracked open the glistening sun causing him to wince. He quickly moved his arm to block the unwelcome light, his mind swirling in confusion as the camps sights come into view! 'WHAT THE HELL!', he thought as Miroku held Sango in his arms, Sango only snuggling up more against his body moving his eyes to Shippo who was holding onto his hakama tightly burrowing deeper against his side. 'Where the hell am I? Since when did Sango trust Miroku and Miroku not try to touch Sango. AND why is Shippo sleeping with me. He usually sleeps with Kago… SHIT I have to go find her.', he swiftly moved Shippo from him setting him aside jumping up to his feet. Pain shot through him instantaneously causing him to double over hitting the ground, a low growl emitted from him his claws digging into the dirt as his eyes clenched tight the pain throbbing deep within his injured his body.

"I said running off wouldn't help, Inuyasha." Inuyasha rolled onto his back enduring the pain coursing him cracking his eyes open looking to the side seeing the monk walking toward him giving a small temper in dislike, " I wasn't running off." Miroku chuckled and rolled his eyes kneeling down beside him. " Sure you weren't, now let me check your wounds. You might have reopened one or more your wounds with that stunt you just pulled." He stated flatly. Inuyasha grunted and complied turning his head away from Miroku, 'Great now I am stuck here till the monk says it is ok for me to go look for Kagome.' He ceased a sigh forcing its way out looking back at Miroku changing his mental thinking, "When did you awaken?".

Miroku ducked his head down to hide the blush focusing his eyes on Inuyasha's wounds. "I've been awake. The arrow that pierced your shoulder is bleeding a little, probably from the fall but sure enough you reopened you stomach wound", he glanced over Inuyasha's cuts and scrapes all healed, " but besides that your minor cuts have healed." Inuyasha grinned turning serious, " Feh. I knew that as well these wounds will take awhile. Those damn purifying arrows try and stop youkai power of healing but given time they will heal. How's Kirara doing?", Miroku looked up a grin catching his lips glad for the serious note in Inuyasha's voice and the change of subject. "she was hit in her leg so her body is working to repair it but due to her being full youkai, I think the power of Kikyo's purifying arrows are working more against her powers then yours are." Inuyasha growled low returning a smug smirk, " So where is Sango?" Miroku finished re-bandaging his wounds spotting the grin on Inuyasha's lips, a rose color coloring his cheeks. " Fine, I'll leave the hanyou matter alone. She is still asleep." Miroku then turned his head away in agitation at his lose in the male picking. Inuyasha on the other hand inhaled the victory over his friend and grinned leaving the Sango matter alone in respect, a silent agreement surrounding them. 

Sango stirred to the light muffled sound of Miroku and Inuyasha's talking. She groaned and sighed still tired in weariness and grief. She sat up and glared at the two in aggravation of being woke up. She then stood walking over to the owners of the voices smacking them both upside their heads to gain there attention. Miroku and Inuyasha both turned their heads to see Sango standing with her hands on her hips looking down upon them. Miroku's look turned sheepish rubbing the back of his head while Inuyasha chuckled at the situation flattening his ears to his head, rubbing his head lightly. Sango glared at Inuyasha then to Miroku's sheepish smile. 'Gods why me!', turning a small blush covering her cheeks heading to Kirara mumbling so they could hear it, " You two bakas were the ones to wake me." She sat down before Kirara her eyes softening to the site of her pet removing the blanket covering her picking up Kirara holding against her chest. Kirara cracked her eyes open a low weak purr emitting from her chest moving her head under Sango's chin nuzzling laying her ears against her head. Sango smiled weakly holding Kirara knowing her loving friend was weak. Sango sighs petting Kirara, the purr comforting her. 

Miroku watched Sango move to Kirara and glanced to Inuyasha before standing walking to the fire pit starting to prepare for breakfast. Inuyasha sighed sitting up watching Sango and Kirara, glancing at the monk as he stood carefully as not to disturb his wounds walking to Sango uneasily taking a seat next to her, his eyes on Kirara a bit concerned. 'Her wound is almost healed though Miroku was right.. Her being full youkai will fight Kikyo's purifying powers that entered her body when she was hit.' Sango looked from Kirara to Inuyasha seeing the concern in his dazed eyes telling her all she needed to know, 'He is thinking and worried for Kirara.' Sango smiled weakly cradling Kirara in her arms placing Kirara in Inuyasha's arms.

( that's it for now BLAH! . I wasn't in the mood to write the last couple paragraphs so forgive me if they suck.. Anyways. Ja ne minna ^_^;; RPG calls.)


End file.
